


These Bones

by captainsourwolf



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Journalism, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Paleontology, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, journalist!link, link is a crabby journalist, paleontologist!rhett, rhett is a laid back paleontologist, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: Deep in the Peruvian Amazon, Dr. Rhett McLaughlin has discovered a fully intact skeleton for the ever elusive Randler. Journalist Link Neal, for Mythical Science magazine, is sent to spend forty five days on location writing an article about this amazing discovery. Where Rhett is calm and laid back, Link is uptight and crabby all the time. Will Rhett be able to soften Link's edges? Will they grow close over time?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 272
Kudos: 173





	1. Arrival

_Client Name: Dr. Rhett McLaughlin_  
_Location: Peruvian Amazonia, Rupa Rupa region_  
_Duration of Stay: 45 days, June 10th through July 24th, dry season_

Link glares at his phone, scowl on his face as he reads over the details of the assignment one more time. Biggest story of his career and he has to spend forty five days in the Amazon, in some of the worst humidity in the world, with fuck knows what kind of animals and bugs, and miles away from civilization. Just thinking about it makes his skin crawl, and the thicket of vines up ahead doesn’t help. 

“How much longer?” he asks and bats away a thick green vine that’s fallen in his face. He has to push his glasses up before they get knocked off, huffing in annoyance. His photographer, Chase, snickers behind him. Their guide merely smiles at them over his shoulder; Link groans and glances at his watch. They have been walking for at least twenty minutes through the jungle, the air becoming thicker the farther they trek. He’s sweating profusely, right through his blue polo and neatly pressed khakis, and his hair is plastered to his forehead; the humidity is so bad that breathing is difficult the longer they weave their way through the dense jungle. He is not made for this kind of weather. Neither is his hair or equipment. 

When he heard about this guy, a Dr. Rhett McLaughlin, finding a fully intact skeleton of the world’s most elusive creature, the Randler, Link jumped at the chance to tell the story. It’s the kind of story that could make or break his career; it could skyrocket him to the top where the word _journalism_ actually meant something or leave him crashing to the bottom where the fluff pieces are found. He knew this would be it, this would be _the one_ \--his unicorn. But when his editor Stevie brought it to his desk and gave him the details, he came close to declining. It hadn’t occurred to him that this would be an on-location piece, and once he found out the _where_ , it almost sent him running. 

But Link Neal is _not_ the type of journalist to give up so easily. His mom didn’t raise a coward; she raised an achiever who knows the value of working your way to the top. An opportunity like this was something Link simply couldn’t refuse. So he took the job, packed his bags, and made his way over a thousand miles from New York City to South America with Chase. And now he curses his luck that the story that could bring him all the recognition he deserves is right in the middle of the damned amazon rainforest. 

But now he’s second-guessing that decision.

The guide stops abruptly, Link almost ramming into his back. He catches himself just in time and cranes his neck impatiently to see why they stopped. The guide is pointing ahead, towards an opening in the dense forest where a wooden sign stands, and he makes a _go on_ gesture with his other hand. Frowning, Link shoves his way through the last of the tangled mess and onto a small pathway. Chase follows closely, his bags slung over his shoulders and across his back as he trudges through with Link. 

“This is it?” Link calls over his shoulder. Their guide nods and smiles before turning and walking away. 

“Come on, I can hear some people talking, this must be it,” Chase says and pushes ahead, through the mass of trees and other plants. Gear in hand, he disappears through the greenery. 

Huffing, Link adjusts the straps on all his things, holds onto his backpack straps a little tighter and follows. On the other side is a clearing surrounded by trees and a road leading further into the jungle. Various tents are set up in a haphazard circle, some of them flapped open to reveal an eclectic collection of tools and equipment. A few tables sit here and there with a small crew standing around, chatting and laughing. He looks around at the people, trying to figure out which one is Dr. McLaughlin. 

“Y’all must be the guys from New York!” 

Link whips his head around and finds a guy, as tall as him, with a backwards baseball cap and glasses smiling at him, arm extended for a handshake. “I’m Josh.”

“Link Neal,” Link sets a bag down and shakes the hand offered to him, trying not to grimace at the amount of dirt and dust that’s probably transferred onto his hand. “That’s Chase, the photographer,” Link says and points to Chase, who’s already making himself at home at an empty tent. “We’re lookin’ for a Dr. Rhett McLaughlin?”

Josh grins. He takes the gear on Link’s arms and sets the bags onto a table, then motions for Link to come with him, already setting off at a fast pace. Link removes his backpack quickly lest he gets left behind and hurries to catch up to Josh’s long strides across the hard-packed dirt. He looks around as they go, making mental notes about the people watching them. Josh calls out their names, pointing to each one when he passes them. Emily is the redhead, Matt is the tall one with glasses, Morgan is the guy with a piercing, and the last one is a shorter woman with curly hair named Jenna. Link waves at them all as he passes. Up ahead Josh leads Link onto a small path and through an opening in the trees.

Link did his research beforehand on paleontology and dig sites. He absorbed as much information as he could since this is a new subject the magazine--and he--decided to take on. He took on this story with high expectations, but seeing it in person, now, is blowing those expectations out of the water. 

The path leads to an area marked off by neon orange tape and _Caution! Watch your step!_ signs. Right in the center of the clearing, the actual dig site consists of what looks to be a ten-foot by ten-foot area of dug up dirt, neatly squared off around what he’s assuming is the Randler skeleton.

But what throws Link the most is the bearded man lying flat on the ground. He’s down in the dirt, a brush clamped between his teeth and a metal pick in his hand, picking away at an area marked with a brightly colored flag. He doesn’t seem to notice the two men walking around the clearing. Link swallows at the sight of him, covered in dust and smudges, carefully picking at the bones partially hidden by the earth. 

“Hey, boss! We’ve got company,” Josh calls out. He comes to a stop next to the guy, startling him into dropping the brush in his mouth.

“Dammit, Josh, be careful! These bones are--”

“Delicate and precious, we _know_. We helped you to uncover them, remember?” Josh beams down at the man, and he rolls his eyes. “The New York folks are here.” Josh points over his shoulder at Link, who’s slowly making his way around the marked off area, taking in what he can as he walks. He doesn’t stop until he’s next to Josh. 

When he stands, Link is stunned at his overall height and size. Flat on the ground he didn’t look that much taller than Link, who stands at six foot, but now that he’s off his belly and shaking off the dust, he’s _much_ taller. He pats his hands on his pants, and dust flies everywhere, poofing out around him in dirty clouds. His clothes are filthy, and the skin exposed under his cargo shorts and a tee shirt is just as filthy. 

Link coughs and tries his best to wave away the dirt from his face. He reaches into his pocket and digs out the bottle of hand sanitizer he keeps with him at all times, quickly cleaning his hands with it before holding one out for a handshake. “Dr. Rhett McLaughlin?” he questions. The guy nods and shakes his hand, smirking. The smirk irritates Link, but he chooses to ignore it. 

“Yep. You must be the guy they sent to make us famous,” Rhett jokes, dropping Link’s hand and bending down to pick up his tools. 

“Uh, well, Dr. McLaughlin,” Link starts but is cut off with a scoff and a wave of Rhett’s hand.

“Call me Rhett, please.” Rhett tucks away the tools into his shorts, shaking his head. “My dad is Dr. McLaughlin.” An amused grin stretches across his face. Link shrugs off the tingle at the base of his spine. 

“Okay, Rhett it is, then.” Link clears his throat and takes out his phone to open his notes, ready to get started. “I’m Link. Our magazine is ready to--”

Rhett laughs loudly, clapping a hand to Link’s shoulder in what’s surely meant to be a friendly gesture. Link shrugs him off anyway. “You just got here, man. Can’t the article wait a day?” He’s staring at Link, smirk firmly in place on his lips, waiting for Link to respond. Before Link has the chance to say anything, Rhett continues. “Besides, you won’t last in those clothes. We should take a trip into town, get you set up right.”

Frowning, Link looks down at his outfit. Neat khakis, polo, belt, simple sneakers. There’s nothing wrong with his clothes, this is how he dresses nearly every day. “What’s wrong with these?” He yanks at his shirt and stares at it, confused why these clothes won’t do.

Rhett pats his shoulder again, that damned smirk making Link’s frown deepen. “You’re in the rainforest. Polos and those kind of pants won’t cut it, and you need actual boots and athletic shoes, not those things.” Laughing at the expression on Link’s face, Rhett turns him around and tells Josh to follow. Together the three of them leave the dig site and head back to camp.

“My clothes are perfectly _fine_ , thank you very much,” Link puffs, growing frustrated now. “I need to get to work, and my clothes have nothing to do with getting this article written.” Rhett ignores him.

“Josh, tell the rest we’re making a trip to town. If someone needs anything they can write it down,” Rhett says, still steering Link in the direction he wants. Link tries to shrug Rhett off but he’s persistent, damnit. What’s with this guy? 

“No, I’ll be fine,” Link protests. He looks to Chase for help, but he’s already settled at a table, talking and laughing with the redhead. 

Rhett stops at a jeep parked off to the side and opens the door for Link. Huffing his protests, Link gets in the car and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“ _Nope_ , you won’t. Besides, it’s technically supply run day anyway. So it’s not like it’s out of the way.” Rhett beams at him from the driver’s side. He cranks the engine, arm hanging casually out the window and sunglasses appearing from the visor overhead. He slips them onto his face, grinning big as Josh comes up to him. “Thanks, Josh. We’ll be back later, don’t destroy anything!”

Link helplessly slumps into his seat, grumbling under his breath as Rhett puts the car in drive and speeds off down a back road through the jungle.


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tingo Maria isn’t a big town, but since it’s located on the river, it isn’t small either. It’s a busy place with many shops on the outer edge, mostly tourist traps, though Rhett doesn’t mind. He’s a small-town boy at heart, so it all feels familiar to him. Being over a thousand miles away from home for as long as he has been can be daunting—seeing places that remind him of home is a comfort that keeps him going.

The drive into town is always a bumpy one, but Rhett is used to it by now after a month working in the area. Link, however, is not. He’s cursing and grumbling under his breath next to Rhett every time they hit a bump or a particularly large pothole, and his glasses keep slipping down his nose. Rhett just laughs in amusement every time Link voices his discomfort. 

“Are you always this moody?” Rhett asks as he makes the last turn towards town. It’s only about a half hour’s drive, not too bad considering the remoteness of their dig site. He doesn’t mind taking the drive on supply runs and it isn’t often he has company, prefers to be alone really after spending most days with the crew, but _this_ company is crabby. He noticed right away that Link might be a little bit of a hothead. From the way he reacted over his clothes to the indignant attitude when Rhett goaded him to come along, Rhett just knew this guy could be a problem. 

Link glares at the question. “ _Well_ ,” he huffs, shoving his glasses up again, “when you’re being forced to do something…” Rhett rolls his eyes. 

“I _barely_ forced you to do anything,” Rhett responds. His hands tighten on the wheel but otherwise, he remains his usual, calm and collected self. His crew often teases him for how laid back he is, but know not to push his buttons. Link just has to learn. 

“And besides, do you _want_ to have a heat stroke in those clothes?” Rhett glances over at him and sees his mouth has popped open like he wants to retort. “I’m guessin’ a city boy like you, that’s all you brought?” 

Link flushes all the way from his ears down into his shirt collar, his already heated skin turning even redder. He mumbles out a quiet, “Yeah,” in response. Drawing his shoulders up in a hunch, Link scooches down in his seat, properly put in his place for the time being.

“We’re almost there anyway, so quit your whinin’.” Rhett laughs when Link rolls his eyes and hunches even more. 

The last few minutes of the drive are silent, save for Link’s quiet huffing and puffing every time they hit another bump in the road. Eventually, the town of Tingo Maria comes into view, and with it, the many natives roaming around with various containers or carts to carry their goods. Rhett expertly parks in an area marked with a sign labeled _El Coche_ where only a handful of other vehicles sit, unbuckles and hops out of the jeep. Link follows quickly.

Tingo Maria isn’t a big town, but since it’s located on the river, it isn’t small either. It’s a busy place with many shops on the outer edge, mostly tourist traps, though Rhett doesn’t mind. He’s a small-town boy at heart, so it all feels familiar to him. Being over a thousand miles away from home for as long as he has been can be daunting—seeing places that remind him of home is a comfort that keeps him going.

People walking around wave as the two men pass, most of them familiar with Rhett and at ease with his presence. 

“Do they know you?” Link asks from his side, expression wary in an unfamiliar place.

Rhett shrugs. “Kind of. Me and the crew come here about once a week, sometimes twice, so I guess it’s more of a familiarity,” he explains easily. An older woman carrying a basket on her back smiles at them when she passes and Rhett waves, grinning. “I see the same people every time because this is the part of town we come to for basic supplies. It’s meant to attract the tourists from Amazon cruises.” 

As they walk across the dirt parking lot, Rhett can’t help watching Link. He’s visibly sweating, hair matted down and sticking to his forehead; his glasses keep fogging up with the humidity, his skin is still flushed, and he keeps fiddling with his shirt. But he seems to have stopped his grumbling for the time being for which Rhett is grateful. Link pulls his shirt away from his chest and fans it, sighing audibly and eyes fluttering closed for a moment. 

Clearing his throat, Rhett focuses on the walk to the shops. The town square is bustling with life, as it does every time he visits. A group of natives waves at him enthusiastically when he passes with Link. Link follows closely and nearly runs into Rhett after he makes a sharp right turn and steps up onto a wooden walkway leading to the first group of small buildings. 

The first place they enter is a mismatch of shoes and clothes. Rhett goes straight for a rack of lightly colored, loose-fitting shirts. Link stands to the side awkwardly and watches Rhett flip through items on the rack. “What’s your size?” he asks. Link answers and Rhett begins picking up shirts, shoving them into Link’s arms.

“Rhett—”

“Don’t complain, just go try them on.” Rhett points to a curtained area at the back and shoos him away. Watching him stomp off, Rhett snickers and heads for the next rack containing long-sleeved shirts and windbreaker jackets. 

After a few minutes of waiting for Link, Rhett makes his way to the single dressing room, a pile of long sleeves and jackets in hand. He sets them down on the chair outside the curtain, knocks on the wall at the opening. Link is mumbling on the other side. 

“Link? How’s it going in there, man?” Rhett gets no response for a moment, laughs when he hears something hit the wall, and Link let out a mumbled _fuck_.

“These shirts are so loose. Why are they so loose?” 

Rhett rolls his eyes, says, “They’re supposed to be.” He seats himself in the unoccupied chair and leans back against the wall, casual to any observer walking by. He resigns himself to this taking a while if Link’s grumbling is anything to go by. 

“You don’t need tight clothing in the Amazon. The heat and the humidity are more tolerable in loose-fitting, quick-dry shirts. And these long sleeves and jackets you’re gonna try on next are protection against bugs and the rain. Same with pants, they’ve gotta be loose-fitting and breathable or else you’ll never have dry clothes.” 

It sounds like Link’s fighting with a shirt behind the curtain. Intrigued, Rhett leans a bit to the side, breath hitching at the glimpse of Link he catches between the curtains. He’s shirtless save for the pale blue fabric tangled around his arms, sweaty hair sticking up in fluffy tufts, and glasses gone. In the few seconds that Rhett looks, he sees broad shoulders and surprisingly muscular arms that all tapers down into a slim waist. Every bit of it is appealing and has him swallowing past a lump in his throat. 

“What’s one mosquito bite going to do if I don’t wear long sleeves?” Link asks, catching Rhett’s attention. Quickly he shifts forward in his seat and rests his elbows on his knees. 

“For one thing, it’s multiple mosquito bites. You’re in the jungle now, so just assume everything here is out to kill you, and you’ll be fine,” Rhett jokes and stifles a laugh behind his hand when Link splutters. “Dude, I’m kidding. But the mosquitoes are pretty vicious.” 

“Great, _just great_!” The curtain whips back, and Link stands there with his arms extended, showing off a salmon-colored shirt. “I’m gonna be eaten by bugs, but at least I’ll have a _shirt_ and a _jacket_ to protect me.” He drops his arms, eyes rolling to the ceiling with annoyance. 

_What a jackass_ , Rhett thinks. He has to remind himself that Link has to learn, despite how crabby he seems to be naturally. _He is cute, though_ , Rhett has to admit.

“Just shut up and try these on. I’ll put all these at the counter for you,” Rhett says, purposefully using his low and commanding “boss voice”. He gestures towards the changing room, eyebrow raised at Link. Link stutters under his gaze and quickly gathers the clothes piled in a chair; he hands them to Rhett and scoops up the jackets and long sleeves, retreating quietly back behind the curtain. 

While Link continues trying on the clothes handed to him, Rhett walks around the store picking out shoes and hats. He asks questions here and there, mostly about Link’s size, and tries his best to ignore the constant grumbling remarks coming from the dressing room. It gets to be a little annoying, but Rhett just tunes it out after a while.

The selection at the store is not too varied, but getting Link to pick what he wants—or rather, what he is willing to wear—is a struggle. It takes almost an hour before they are finally leaving the store with three bags and two shoeboxes in tow. Thankfully, Link has quieted down some by the time Rhett’s leading him back to the car. Rhett would be suspicious of the sudden change but he’s glad there’s a bit of silence for at least a few minutes. They almost get back to the car before Link trips in a pothole, and Rhett can’t stop the laugh bubbling out of him at the sight of Link scrambling to stay up with all of his purchases. 

“S’not funny.” Link shoots him a glare and joins Rhett at the car. He loads the bags and boxes into the back, opens the passenger side door, and starts to lift himself into the jeep. 

“Where’re you going? We’re not done,” Rhett says, pointing over his shoulder towards the town. “Still got crew supplies to get!” 

With a deep sigh, Link falls in line with Rhett and the pair make their way back to town. Rhett glances at him out of his periphery and is not surprised to see the way his mouth is turned down at the corners. Rhett can’t help it, though. Despite Link’s sour attitude, Rhett’s intrigued by this guy. He’s too pretty to be this obnoxiously grouchy all the time. Maybe it’s the culture shock or weariness from travel. Maybe he will soften over time. And maybe Rhett can help with that. 

“ _Fuck_ , why are there so many bugs?!” Link swats at a swarm of gnats buzzing around in the heat. 

Rhett heaves a sigh. 

_Maybe_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh y'all, thanks so much for the love on chapter 1! I hope everyone is enjoying this fic as much as I have been enjoying it. I can't wait for y'all to see everything that's gonna happen.
> 
> Thanks for kudos and commenting!
> 
> PS: if you haven't yet and would like more info that goes along with this fic, check out thesebonesfics.tumblr.com


	3. Staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been three full days since Link’s arrival and the jungle has done nothing but kick his ass. The heat and humidity seem to get worse every day, the bugs are relentless, and nighttime brings a whole host of sounds from creatures he doesn’t even want to think about when he’s lying in his tent. He’s used to the city with its bright lights and bustling streets. Where the sounds of the city comforts him and puts him at ease, everything about the jungle stresses him out and makes him grumpier.

It’s been three full days since Link’s arrival and the jungle has done nothing but kick his ass. The heat and humidity seem to get worse every day, the bugs are relentless, and nighttime brings a whole host of sounds from creatures he doesn’t even want to think about when he’s lying in his tent. He’s used to the city with its bright lights and bustling streets. Where the sounds of the city comforts him and puts him at ease, everything about the jungle stresses him out and makes him grumpier.

Link spent the first full day walking around the site with Chase while the crew continued their work on the dig. Camera in hand, Chase took many test shots of the various flora and Link got started on his outline notes. He tried using his phone at first but discovered quickly that the device would only be useful for a few candids, maybe some occasional note-taking. It was otherwise basically useless in the heat and humidity. The phone going on the fritz forced him to do things the old fashioned way. Using pen and paper was frustrating but he had to make do.

By the second day, Link was beyond irritable. He was still adjusting to the weather, slowly growing more comfortable with his new clothing that was a far cry from what he wore at home, and the crew itself took some getting used to. Individually each one had their own personality--some more subdued than others--but together, working as a crew and gathering around at night as friends, they were kind of obnoxious and loud. Or maybe it was Link being a grump, he wasn’t sure. But at least he got some work done by the end of the day. 

On the third day, Link was ragged and worn down, exhausted from lack of sleep. The sounds and the pitch blackness made his pulse race and kept him awake until early morning. He only managed to get a handful of hours of sleep before he had to get up. Being tired made his head hurt and his head hurting made his attitude worse. The combination of bugs, weather, the company, and the sleepless nights began to take a toll. 

Now, as he sits cross-legged on his cot, Link can’t focus. He has a pounding headache and his eyes itch, but he still has three days worth of notes to go over. No wi-fi and only the crew’s special equipment at his disposal has meant doing things differently, and it makes Link’s frustration grow. Part of this job means weekly catch-ups with his editor, Stevie; his notes are due at the end of each week, with an outline attached for the direction he’s going with the story, and by the third week he should be ready to start sending in pieces of the article. But so far he’s having the worst time concentrating. His notes are decent despite the jungle kicking his ass, and he thinks maybe the outline he has going already will be acceptable to turn in on Saturday. 

Sighing heavily, Link taps his pen on the notepad. The day turned to night an hour ago and he is still staring at the many bullet points on the lined paper. Some are fine, but others are crossed out with red ink. Link’s unsure of those the more he reads them. Again he goes over his notes on the wildlife, the plant life, the weather-- anything he could think of to set the scene for the eventual reader. One thing he always remembers his favorite professor telling him is to draw the reader in with the beauty of the place, keep them on their toes so they keep reading to find out more. 

The jungle has provided him with plenty of beauty and plenty of frustration to go along with it, that's for sure. Link tosses his pen and pad of paper onto the small table by his cot. The pen skitters off to the ground and rolls under the table, but Link pays no mind to it; he’s had enough for the night. The crew, however, has not had enough.

They started their nightly wind down once the sun sank below the horizon. The fire roared to life and the music started through the old-school boombox, playing a mix of different tunes. Link groans and slings his legs over the side of the bed and onto the hard ground. His headache is pounding enough by now that he’s tempted to go out and ask them to quiet down. Instead, he quietly stands at the opening of the tent flap and just watches. 

Every night has been the same so far. Someone lights the fire, another gets the music started, and then the s’mores and beer come out. The entire crew, plus Chase, crowd around the fire in camping chairs and fix their snacks and enjoy their beer. Nothing has changed in these three nights. Leaning on the sturdy tent pole, Link observes everyone around the pit with interest. 

Link has to admit that despite their rowdiness, they seem like friendly and fun people. After spending a few days, and nights, with the crew, Link is starting to get a hang of the group dynamics. Josh is the loudest one whether there’s music to talk over or not. Emily is the funniest, often found making more or less dirty jokes with Matt, while Morgan and Jenna are probably the quietest ones. They like to spend their time exchanging amused gazes and occasionally laughing with the others. Chase has found a permanent place next to Josh, absorbed in what seems to be an enthusiastic conversation.

He’s a little envious that Chase fit in so quickly with these people. His laid back demeanor and overall sweet personality helped him insert himself into the crew with ease, had him laughing and joking with all of them within the first few hours of being here. Link’s never been good at that, at socializing and making friends. Even back home he only has Stevie and his roommate Lucas. That’s it. But Stevie is his boss and editor and they never meet outside of work. Lucas is quiet and has his own life and his own group he spends most of his time with. It stings most days not having people he fits in with, even though he knows his personality is part of the problem.

And then there’s Rhett. Link’s gaze seems to get stuck on him. He wasn’t expecting someone like this guy, with his unaffected manner and calm attitude. He expected someone rough around the edges, hardened and weary by his days on location and maybe a little gruff. Not _this_. Link can’t help but admit that Rhett is interesting. When he isn’t working, he’s lounging around with someone, usually laughing or telling some wild story like he is right now. 

As Rhett tells of a time during his college days, he uses his hands in big, expansive gestures. He nearly knocks Josh in the face and Jenna has to duck to avoid his enthusiasm. Link stifles a laugh behind his hand as he listens. In the few days he has been here, Link has seen two sides of Rhett: the calm, quiet side and the loud, boisterous one. Surrounded by his crew like this brings out the latter part of him, and Link feels a flutter in his stomach listening to Rhett speak. 

Rhett’s voice is smooth like honey, relaxed after a day of working hard. His laughter is booming and his company laughs along with him. The sound causes Link to blush for a reason he can’t figure out as he stands there, eyes fixed on Rhett’s wildly gesturing hands for a moment. His gaze moves to Rhett’s face where the firelight deepens the shadows and highlights his rounded, pink cheeks; down further to the clean lines of his beard under his jaw and all the way into the open v of his cotton button-down.

Link swallows hard, feeling his blush deepen the longer he takes in Rhett’s features. Tanned skin from his days of working under the sun, unruly golden curls, long legs, big hands... _Fuck_. Link blinks rapidly and shuffles back into the tent before he’s caught. He closes the flap quickly, hoping no one noticed his staring, especially Rhett. 

Pulse racing for an entirely different reason tonight, Link jerks his thin blanket over his body, all the way up and over his head so he’s hidden, and settles in for another night of restlessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos'ing and commenting!! <3
> 
> These chapters will start to get longer as time progresses. The rating will also change but I'll make a note of that when it happens!


	4. Digging Up Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the end of the week, Rhett has had enough of Link’s crabby attitude and hotheadedness. The weekends are times for the crew to take a couple of days off and relax, but it’s proven difficult when Link won’t stop grumbling in their correspondence tent. Rhett listens as he lounges in a camping chair, bottle of water hanging loosely from his hand and legs outstretched for maximum comfort. For the past half hour, Link has been mumbling expletives under his breath, occasionally shouting his frustrations about the goddamn Amazon with its lack of WiFi capabilities.

By the end of the week, Rhett has had enough of Link’s crabby attitude and hotheadedness. The weekends are times for the crew to take a couple of days off and relax, but it’s proven difficult when Link won’t stop grumbling in their correspondence tent. Rhett listens as he lounges in a camping chair, bottle of water hanging loosely from his hand and legs outstretched for maximum comfort. For the past half hour, Link has been mumbling expletives under his breath, occasionally shouting his frustrations about the goddamn Amazon with its lack of WiFi capabilities. Rhett curses the fact that the crew takes their days off to go into town to let off steam at the local bars and shops; he wouldn’t mind being there with them today.

Rhett sits and listens a little longer in amusement. He’s trying to decide whether he should go help Link, but he’s dealt with Link’s attitude on more than one occasion this week. He would prefer not to deal with it on his off day. But he’s a nice person and a good boss, and even if it’s going to be hard to soften Link’s edges, he can still lend a hand. Sighing, he sets his water down and forces himself to get out of the chair. Link has begun a steady stream of naughty words, a few _fuck you’s_ and _damn technology’s_. 

Opening the tent flap, Rhett laughs and says, “Ya know, Link, being mean to the computer won’t magically make it work.” The glare he gets in return is heated enough to make any other person’s toes curl, but not Rhett. “What’s wrong?” he asks and comes to stand behind Link who’s sitting at the big, clunky computer used for keeping in touch with the outside world.

Huffing, Link points to the screen. “I can’t get this damn thing to work! I need to send my outline now, or it’ll be late.” He groans and runs a hand through his hair, looking up at Rhett helplessly. Rhett stares down at him for a moment, wondering how someone so crabby can manage to look so pitiful from one instant to the next. 

“I’ll help, move over.” Rhett pats his shoulder and when Link scoots over to the second chair, Rhett sits. His shoulder brushes Link’s, a barely-there touch, but it’s enough to send goosebumps rising on his arm. He ignores it and turns to the computer screen and keyboard. 

The thing really is a piece of junk, but it’s what the university provides for their expeditions so they have to make do; more money is put into their equipment for the field. The programs installed are basic but they work well enough for emails to come in and out, and for them to log their results of their day to day finds at the site. Rhett has become an expert at using it while the rest of the crew struggles to make it work, even on a good day. He presses the correct key to save all of Link’s work, brings up the email, and shows Link how to input what he needs to send the file to New York. 

Link leans across Rhett, following his simple instructions for sending the email, mouth turned down in a pout while he works; his arm rubs against Rhett’s chest, subtle but enough to bring the goosebumps back. Scooting his chair out of the way quickly, Rhett eyes Link. He’s wearing one of his new shirts, and though it’s loose and breezy, it stretches across Link’s broad shoulders in a way that makes Rhett flush. And what’s worse is that his new bottoms, a pair of shorts today, sit low on his waist, revealing a pair of black and yellow undies. There’s an inviting strip of bare skin showing, and Rhett flushes down to his chest. He has to clear his throat and look away before he embarrasses himself by getting caught. 

He can’t deny that Link is an attractive person. Despite the attitude and his overall demeanor, he’s been nice to look at the last few days. Rhett doesn’t have many options out here in the Amazon. Everyone on the crew is taken or straight, and he wouldn’t cross those lines even if the opportunity presented itself. But something about Link has Rhett feeling some type of way. 

“Rhett?”

An elbow to his side has Rhett jerking in surprise. He blinks rapidly to clear any lingering thoughts from his mind and looks to Link. “Sorry, what?” he mutters. Link is staring at him in amusement; there’s a smirk on his face now instead of the usual pout. He’s finished with the email and sitting back in his chair, arms crossed like maybe he knows what Rhett was thinking. 

“I said, is that all?” Link points to the screen. Rhett nods in answer and sits forward, curious at the open file on the screen. He uses this as a distraction, a way to get Link to stop _smirking_ at him. “You can read it if you want,” Link says quietly and shrugs. Rhett notices a blush creeping its way across his cheeks. “It’s not any good, so be warned. The first outline never is.” He shrugs again and slouches some in his seat. 

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Rhett says back, just as quietly. Link’s blush deepens as Rhett leans closer to the screen and begins to read over Link’s outline for his first week on the trip. The material is good, Link is a talented writer even for a simple outline, but it’s missing something. Rhett reads it again and again, and finally, after the third time, he turns back to Link, this time with a smirk of his own. “Do you even know what paleontology really is?” 

Link abruptly sits up straight, an indignant, “ _What_?!” spluttering out. “I-- _yeah_ , sure I do--”

Rhett holds a hand up to silence his stuttering answer. He gestures to the computer screen where the outline sits, cursor blinking at the end of it. “Link, seriously, this outline is great, but,” and Rhett stands, jabbing his finger on the screen, “this is all about the flora and the animals and just the people in general. You’ve said nothing about what you’re here for.” 

Link starts to protest loudly, but Rhett rolls his eyes and grabs his wrist, hauling him out of the chair. “My professor said—“ Link begins, only to stop when Rhett squeezes his wrist and gently guides him out of the correspondence tent. He trudges behind, grumbling under his breath, following Rhett begrudgingly. 

Rhett leads Link through the campsite. He only stops once to grab his toolkit out of his own tent, then keeps going until he’s nearly dragging a huffing and puffing Link through the clearing and onto the dig site.

When Rhett lets go of Link’s wrist, he tosses his toolkit down and carefully lowers himself to the ground by the exposed skeleton. He rolls onto his belly, looking up at Link expectantly. Link crosses his arms in defiance, an expression of confusion and irritation on his face. Rhett stares and stares, never wavering, not faltering once.

Finally, Rhett throws his hand out and grabs Link by the hem of his shorts and tugs lightly. “Come on,” he says calmly. Link concedes with an eye roll and another aggravated huff. Very ungracefully, Link gets down on the ground with Rhett, parallel to Rhett’s outstretched body, copying his pose. It takes Link a few wiggles to get situated but once he does, he settles and stares impatiently at Rhett. 

“You got me down here,” Link states and sweeps a sweaty piece of hair off his forehead. “Now what?” 

Sighing, Rhett opens up his toolkit between them. He goes through the items, counting them to make sure everything is in place, then picks up the smallest brush first. Making sure Link is watching, Rhett slowly begins to sweep the bristles over a newly uncovered femur.

“Link, do you actually know what we do?” Rhett asks without looking at Link. He keeps his eyes focused on the task at hand. These bones are delicate after all. 

“It—it’s a new subject Mythical Science is expanding into. And new for me,” Link answers quietly. Rhett glances over and sees that he’s blushing a pretty shade of pink. “When we got wind of your discovery, we figured now was the time.” He shrugs one shoulder, pushes his glasses up, smudging dirt across his nose in the process. 

Rhett dusts some dirt away from the top side of the bone. “You gotta know what you’re doing if you’re gonna write a story about us.” He smiles at Link who blushes a brighter shade of pink and ducks his head to hide it. “Did you know it actually takes months to even get an expedition funded before it can begin?” 

“Really?” 

Nodding, Rhett continues. “Yep. We’re sponsored by the university, but we have to work to get those funds and grants provided to us through donors and the program. Then we can set up at a location and start scanning the areas we wanna explore.” Carefully Rhett places the brush back in the kit and grabs a bigger one. This one he hands to Link.

“Oh no, no, I don’t wanna mess anything up,” Link protests and gently shoves the tool away. But Rhett is persistent and tries again. “Rhett—“

“You won’t mess anything up! I’m here,” Rhett fusses. Finally, Link takes the brush and holds it, clueless. His glasses slip down again and Rhett watcheswhen Link pushes them back up; he winds up smearing more dirt on his face, and it’s an endearing sight, seeing the usually well-kept journalist getting a little dirty. “Now, after we find the bones with our scanner we determine how deep we need to dig.”

Link hums, tapping his brush handle on his other hand while he listens. Rhett smiles again, this time turning his head and hoping Link doesn’t see. He takes out the metal pick and shows it to Link, who nods like he knows what he’s looking at. 

“That’s what the crew is for, right? A—“ Link pauses. “A ground crew?”

“Yes!” Rhett doesn’t hide his excitement at Link knowing something. “The ground crew removes the layers from around the skeleton. That’s where I, Josh, and Emily come in with our tools.” Rhett indicates the tool kit open between them and waggles the metal pick in his fingers. “We all help dig everything up, but only some of us are equipped to work with the bones themselves.” 

Link twiddles the brush in his fingers, watching closely as Rhett lowers the metal pick to the loose dirt surrounding the femur of the Randler skeleton. Rhett’s breath catches when he sees Link’s intense gaze focused on his hands moving the tool around the edges of the bone. He has to clear his throat a couple of times before he can continue speaking. When he does, Link flicks his eyes to Rhett’s face, making the hitch in his chest worse. 

“After we get the bones uncovered,” Rhett pauses to use the small brush on some dust poofing out around the bone, “we start using our tools. Brushes, metal picks for the more delicate areas, hammers and mallets, all sorts of things.” 

For a few moments, the pair is quiet. Rhett works with his metal pick and uncovers a few centimeters of leg bone while Link lays next to him and just watches. His expression is that of someone totally enamored by what they’re seeing. Rhett feels a surge of pride knowing he’s stunned Link into silence with his work. Every time he looks over at Link he sees parted lips and bright eyes watching his every movement. 

“Your turn,” Rhett says suddenly; he needs an excuse to get that intense stare off of him and focused on the task at hand. 

Link sputters and tries to push the brush into Rhett’s hand again. “No, I’ll mess something up and screw up all your hard work.” He’s unsuccessful in getting rid of his brush, frowning when Rhett gently grabs his wrist instead. 

“It’s not hard. You’re just brushing away some dirt, Link.” Rhett guides Link’s hand to the ground and shows him the easiest, most comfortable way to hold the brush. Rhett lays his palm over Link’s hand and gently guides him to start brushing away all the dirt and dust that’s accumulated with his picking. Link’s hand is warm and compliant under Rhett’s touch and Rhett can’t help but imagine how it would feel to guide that hand somewhere on his own body. 

Link’s a quick study and too soon for his liking, Rhett can let go of his hand. Rhett watches the way his hand shakes at first before he tightens his grip on the handle and starts brushing in earnest. He’s really getting into it and when Rhett looks at Link’s face, his tongue is poked out between his teeth in concentration, eyes only focused onthe job he’s been trusted with. With every sweep, more and more dust poofs into the air and smudges on Link’s sweaty face. He’s concentrating hard, and Rhett can’t help the smile seeing Link so _calm_.

“This is so cool,” Link breathes, hushed and quiet, eyes flicking up to meet Rhett’s.

Rhett grins back, muttering, “Yeah it is.” And Rhett picks up his pick again and they continue to work in tandem. The silence between them is welcome and comfortable. 

Rhett smooths around the edges of the bone with his metal pick and Link sweeps away the clumps of hard dirt. Every once in awhile their hands bump, knuckles hitting softly. It’s easy laying here with Link and showing him how the job goes, all the ins and outs of what they actually do. For once Link isn’t complaining or fussing about the weather and the bugs, or the animal noises, or the lack of proper WiFi. Rhett could get used to this Link, feels like maybe those edges _can_ be softened. If only this Link would stick around.

“What? Is there something on my face?”

Rhett jumps and drops his tool. He didn’t realize he’d been staring at Link. How long had he been staring? 

“Uh, just some dirt.” Link reaches up to wipe at his face and only smears more dirt across his cheeks. He grimaces, looking at his dirty hand then down at his shirt and laughing. “Paleontology is dirty work, man.”

Link blushes underneath all the smudges. Rhett watches it travel from his face down his dirty neck and into the collar of his blue shirt. It’s fascinating to watch. He licks his lips, looks away, and picks up the next tool. Link clears his throat, swallowing hard. His Adam’s Apple bobs and Rhett is drawn to it, just for a moment, a lump rising in his own throat. 

But the moment is broken by the crew’s laughter breaking through the trees. They’re back from their trip into town, excited about their time away. Rhett gingerly places his tools back in the kit, takes the brush from Link, and ignores the tingle he feels when their fingers touch. Then Link is shutting down right before his eyes, that frown turning down his mouth again and his face scrunching in distaste at the dirt on his face and body. 

“Ugh, I feel gross,” Link complains as he stands and leaves Rhett laying in the dirt, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for liking and commenting!!!


	5. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While he reads, Link tries—and fails—not to notice how close the other man is. He can feel Rhett’s warmth, hear his steady breathing. If Link were to shift around in his chair, maybe reach up to sweep some hair out of his face, then he’d surely brush against Rhett’s chest or his arm. The thought sends a thrill through him and that thrill sets his pulse racing uncomfortably. Why’s he keep feeling like this? He doesn’t know Rhett, Rhett doesn’t know him. They shared a moment, a few light touches that made his heart race, and now it’s the only thing on his mind.

For the remainder of the weekend Link holes himself up in his tent, furiously typing in a new word document. He’s on fire after the encounter with Rhett teaching him how paleontology works. Not only did it inspire his next outline and possibly the beginnings of his article, but it got his gut to stirring in an indescribable way; being in such close proximity with Rhett, working alongside him, witnessing him at peace while he did his job. Instead of dwelling on the feeling, he uses it as fuel to the fire, letting the words flow easily and without pause.

On Sunday afternoon, he finally takes a break from the stuffy tent and joins the others outside in the fresh air, laptop and writing tools in tow, with a steaming mug of tea clasped in his other hand. The crew has been chatting idly and playing games for the last hour or so, enjoying themselves the only way they know how in a place that lacks proper entertainment. For the first time, Link didn’t mind their loud ways because he was too focused on his own work to pay them any mind. But the tent had grown stale and boring, so as he walks to an empty table he breathes in the fresh air, even waving at Chase when he passes the card table he’s sitting at with the others. Chase seems startled at Link’s good mood but says nothing and just waves back as Link passes. 

The table Link settles at is just far enough away from the group that he can concentrate on his outline. With the laptop open in front of him and his pen and paper to the side, he begins typing again after taking a sip of his tea. He can already imagine what the article will shape up to be, and hopes Stevie will approve come next Saturday. After that, he only has one more week to do an outline, as well as turn in the beginnings of his piece. 

While Link types he also takes notes. Things to keep up with, points to make sure he references when he begins officially writing, quotes to use from certain crew members. It’s all beginning to take form into a proper piece. He feels good about what he’s doing and the longer he works the wider his smile grows.

After a while, Link finally stops to take a break. He stretches his back out, twists from side to side in his seat, and wiggles his tingling fingers to relieve them. He sighs and slouches in the chair, and it’s then that he notices a pair of eyes on him. He immediately knows who it is without having to look, but he chances a glance anyway and sees Rhett sitting across the campsite, staring at Link while he eats an apple. His lips are shiny from the juices and Link licks his own. He stares back too long, too obvious, and has to force his eyes back onto his laptop. His gut is stirring for the second time this weekend. He knows why.

When Rhett dragged Link down into the dirt, hand around his wrist, he felt an indescribable tingle up and down his arm. He ignored it and reluctantly joined Rhett in the dirt, uncomfortable for more than one reason. Every minute he spent working with Rhett, with Rhett watching him and helping him, Link felt _something_. The feeling was startling and even more so when Rhett touched his hand, gentle, and spoke to Link in hushed tones. It’s all been at the back of his mind, nagging at him while he works. He’s always known he’s attracted to men and women alike, and he’s had his fair share of relationships with both, but there’s something different about Rhett. 

Link shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders in a slow roll to ease the tension creeping its way along his spine. If Rhett’s going to stare then Link’s at least going to _try_ and seem unaffected by it. He taps his pen on the tabletop and fiddles with the computer keys, anything to seem busy and not focused on Rhett, but he can still feel the other’s gaze on him. He glances over again, sees that Rhett has moved and is now walking towards him. Link inwardly panics the closer he gets. 

Rhett stops mere inches away from Link, hip knocking against the table’s edge. Arms crossed, he looks down at Link, relaxed smile on his lips. “Whatcha workin’ on?” he asks quietly. Link chews on his bottom lip for a moment before peeking at his laptop screen. The outline is unfinished for the most part even though he’s worked diligently on it for hours. 

“Uh, well, yesterday kinda inspired a new outline,” Link starts. His voice cracks under the weight of Rhett’s stare, causing his cheeks to flame. He swallows and, needing a distraction, reaches for his cup of tea. The liquid feels good going down but Rhett is still watching him, waiting for him to continue. “It’s nothing special. But it’s better than last week’s mess.” He shrugs, doing his best to avoid Rhett’s green-eyed stare.

“Can I see?”

Link whips his head up, eyes wide. “What? W-why?” he stutters, quickly setting his mug down and reaching for the laptop to turn it off. But without waiting for an answer, Rhett beats him to it, batting Link’s hand out of the way, and leans over Link, one hand on the back of the chair and the other flat on the table. He scans the computer screen, smile still set on his face, mustache twitching like he’s trying not to laugh. Link gnaws on his lip as Rhett’s eyes roam over the outline, silently taking it in.

While he reads, Link tries—and fails—not to notice how close the other man is. He can feel Rhett’s warmth, hear his steady breathing. If Link were to shift around in his chair, maybe reach up to sweep some hair out of his face, then he’d surely brush against Rhett’s chest or his arm. The thought sends a thrill through him and that thrill sets his pulse racing uncomfortably. Why’s he keep feeling like this? He doesn’t know Rhett, Rhett doesn’t know him. They shared a moment, a few light touches that made his heart race, and now it’s the only thing on his mind.

Rhett hums and nods, flicking back and forth over the words on the screen. His smile is still there and this close Link can see the wrinkles around the corners of his eyes, the clean lines of his beard, the way his nose crinkles in concentration as he reads. Link is fascinated. Without thinking, he scoots around in his chair until he’s somewhat closer to Rhett, almost touching him, but then a soft touch on his back has him jerking in surprise.

Fingertips, barely there, pressing lightly between his shoulder blades as Rhett shuffles his feet, like he’s trying to get closer to the screen and can’t do it without touching Link. He taps Link on the back, for attention Link assumes, and he blinks owlishly at Rhett. The touch sends another thrill through his body, nerve endings on fire from that simple _tap tap_. Suddenly reeling, Link jerks out of his chair and stands, hands flailing wildly, and sending his mug skittering across the table. Tea spills out and over his notepad, dripping off the side of the table, and soaking into his shoes and the ground. 

Gasping, Link snatches the notepad off the table quickly and swipes it off with his shirt; it’s no use really, the ink is already blotting and fading with each passing second. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”

Rhett jogs off, disappearing inside the nearest tent, and comes back with a small towel in hand. He’s apologetic as he helps Link clean up the tea, but Link is unexpectedly irritated with him. It’s not Rhett’s fault the tea spilled, it’s _his_ fault. He’s the one that got up too fast and couldn’t control his hands. Yet he finds himself glaring and shoving Rhett’s hands away from the notepad and the towel with him. 

“Are your notes ruined?” Rhett asks softly and continues trying to help. He’s methodical in the way he wipes the tea off the table and onto the ground, the remainder of the liquid getting soaked up into the towel. He reaches to pat the notepad dry, but Link jerks it back and glares harder. Rhett holds his hands up and steps back and out of the way. 

Link huffs in annoyance and slaps the pad of paper onto the table by the laptop. “What the hell do you think, Rhett?! Tea just spilled all over them, _of course_ they’re ruined!” Rhett says nothing. Instead, he rolls his eyes, tosses the towel at Link, and walks away, not looking back once.

Watching him leave, Link gapes at him, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Rhett doesn’t stop until he’s seated by Morgan and Jenna at the card table and Chase deals him into whatever game they’re playing. He glances over at Link, shakes his head slightly, and holds his cards in front of his face. Link shuffles around awkwardly, unsure of what he’s supposed to do now that he’s ruined the moment and effectively killed any good mood either of them was in. 

His stomach drops at the idea that he’s maybe hurt Rhett’s feelings, or worse, made Rhett dislike him. But, no, he can’t have. He’s noticed since he’s been here that Rhett is a very laid back and easy going person; he’s calm, never raises his voice unless he has to. So why would he be affected by Link’s outburst? Frowning, Link finishes cleaning the table. He closes his laptop after saving the files, grabs the soaked notes, and—forcing himself not to look at Rhett—trudges off to his tent. 

The flap closes noiselessly behind him. Link sighs, heavy, and sets everything onto the small table by the bed. He doesn’t feel like writing anymore with his mood soured by his own failings. He crawls onto the cot and tucks his knees under his chin, damp shoes falling off to the tarp-covered ground. While he sits he thinks. He knows he has a temper, has been told often back home that he very unfairly loses it for the simplest things. He’s been described as hotheaded and crabby by many people, Stevie and Lucas included. And now probably Rhett. He’s probably out there right now, telling the crew what a hothead Link is, having a laugh at Link’s expense. 

“Ugh,” Link groans and falls onto the cot on his side, soggy notes forgotten and gut twisting again with that unexplainable feeling.

*  
Link lies there thinking until the sun begins to dip below the horizon. The crew has begun their nighttime rituals of starting the fire and unpacking the beer and snacks. The music cuts on after some static. He listens to their laughter filtering through the canvas and closes his eyes, just taking in the noises he’s becoming familiar with. 

It isn’t until several minutes later, when the muted crackling of the fire can be heard and the music is drowning out Josh’s loud storytelling, that Link hears someone clear their throat. He sits up fast and turns to the tent opening only to see Rhett standing there, holding the flap in his hand and ducking his head inside. 

“Can I come in?” he asks quietly. Link nods. Rhett steps inside and closes the flap, then indicates the notepad. “Were you able to salvage any of them?” He sounds a little nervous.

Link considers it for a second, shrugs in response after a moment. “I didn’t even try honestly. I--I felt bad for snapping at you and I, uh, I didn’t wanna bother.” Link looks down at the ground, face flaming in embarrassment and shame. He _should_ be embarrassed after lashing out the way he did. Rhett is a nice person, he doesn’t deserve a temper like Link’s being thrown at him. 

“Ah,” Rhett hums and shoves his hands in his pockets. “You were a little rude.” He smirks. 

Link glowers and crosses his arms over his chest. “Yeah, _well_ , my notes were ruined because I--” He stops dead, clamping his mouth shut before he says something that embarrasses him further. Rhett doesn’t need to know that he was being a clumsy idiot because he couldn’t stop staring at him. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” Link shakes his head. “Just that I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten mad like that. My temper can be, uh, a little rough sometimes.” He shrugs one shoulder, picking at a stray thread on his blanket and avoiding Rhett’s stupid smirk. 

Rhett huffs out a laugh. Then he’s surprising Link with a pat on the shoulder and Link jerks his head up. “Don’t worry, man. I’d probably react the same way if someone did something to my skeleton out there.” He grins at Link, real and bright, sending Link’s pulse into overdrive. “We good?”

Link beams back, everything forgotten for the moment. 

“Yeah, man, we’re good.”


	6. Jungle Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instant panic settles in his gut. Rhett whips around fast, immediately searching for the problem, nature and generators forgotten. First, he sees a huge tree limb sticking out of the ground, most of it broken; he figures it fell from the weight of recent nighttime rain and the amount of moisture in the air making it heavier. Second, he doesn’t see Link, at all. He scans the area where he knows Link was trudging along, searching frantically for the journalist. 
> 
> But there’s no Link in sight.

In the following days, Rhett tries his best not to think about his exchange with Link, but it proves to be difficult. Link’s only been here for seventeen days and already he has gotten under Rhett’s skin. In one moment Link is hot-headed and grumpy, and the next he’s on the ground with Rhett, working with him and being _nice_. Rhett can’t decide if he likes him or not, can’t help feeling like he’s getting whiplash from the back and forth. The Link that walked onto his dig site was short-tempered and grumpy, and he still is, but his edges have softened a little. Around Rhett at least. 

As they work, Link sticks to his side like glue, always with his writing tools in hand and Chase following behind snapping photos for the article. He’s ready with questions every chance he gets and on more than one occasion, he joins Rhett, Josh, and Emily in the dirt, same brush in hand to help out and not caring all that much about getting dirty. It isn’t lost on Rhett that every day that passes, Link is getting more comfortable, even if he only shows it around Rhett. He’s still uneasy around the crew, doesn’t join them for their nightly routine and chooses to work instead.

Rhett is working diligently chipping away a few stubborn rocks around the skull of the Randler skeleton. Josh is a few feet away, jackhammer in hand ready to be used when Rhett gives the go-ahead. They found a particularly tough spot yesterday where the matrix around the skull and spine wasn’t quite uncovered enough for Rhett’s chisels to get through. The morning has been spent trying to get the area ready for the bigger tools but has been difficult, the rocks and tightly packed dirt making it hard to get a protective jacket in before Josh can begin. 

Everyone is on edge today, Rhett more than the others. Yesterday’s find set them back several hours. Removing this much rock and dirt with just his chisels and hammer has been rough, and after working all afternoon and now this morning, he’s ready to snap if something goes wrong. Josh is waiting in the wings and Emily’s on the other side of the quarry chiseling away a much easier spot on the legs. Link has been hovering with his notepad and Chase behind him with the camera, irritating Rhett in a way he wasn’t expecting. 

The top layer of the rock is finally uncovered and a protective layer added. Rhett and Emily both move out of the way, waiting for Josh to get in position with the jackhammer. But as soon as he cranks it the machinery splutters pitifully and dies, along with all the construction lights angled towards the bones. 

“You’ve _got_ to be fucking kidding me!” Rhett yells, hands thrown up in the air in frustration. He tosses the items in his hands down and kicks the chisel hard enough it skitters across the ground, stopping at Link’s feet. He jumps out of the way in a hurry. “The generators must be out of gas. I thought someone went up the hill yesterday and filled them up?!” Rhett glares around at everyone, beyond frustrated now.

Josh looks bewildered and says nothing, Emily avoids looking at him, and Chase has disappeared back to camp. The only one not put off by his attitude is Link who’s just staring at him, eyes a little wide, but otherwise seemingly unaffected. Rhett groans and grabs his walkie, clips it to his belt, and snatches his water bottle off the ground.

“I’ll go check them. Any of you wanna come with?” he asks, looking around at the crew. They all shake their heads _no_ —except Link. 

His hand shoots up in the air and he’s quickly setting down his writing tools on a nearby table holding the water cooler and snacks, then grabbing his bag off the ground. “I’ll go! It’d be good to get a different view on things,” he says, grinning at Rhett. 

Rolling his eyes, Rhett huffs and motions for him to come on. “We have to hike uphill,” Rhett warns as Link joins him on the other side of the quarry. “I don’t want any complainin’ outta you.” 

“Have some faith in me, geeze.” Link hoists the bag over his shoulder more securely, looking up at Rhett expectantly. “Let’s go, then. The generators are waitin’.”

Rhett sighs deeply and leads Link through a cleared-out path in the trees behind the excavation site. There’s a trail, trodden by many boots over their stay, leading uphill at a sharp angle. The hike to the top usually takes close to half an hour, but the area provides a perfect place for their worksite generators and solar panels so the trip had to be made. This isn’t the first time something has happened with their equipment and it won’t be the last time. 

Link follows closely at first, silent behind Rhett. Rhett likes the silence for once. He’s too on edge with the dig being paused and their progress halting to listen to Link and his questions. Thankfully, the steep incline isn’t too difficult for the first few minutes. But after those first few minutes Link begins to talk. _A lot_.

“Rhett, how do you know when you’ve found your spot? Like, where y’all need to dig. And how do you decide where to start digging up the,” he pauses and Rhett glances over his shoulder to see him thinking for a second, “the matrix! How do you _know_?”

Resigning himself to a talkative Link, Rhett stops and takes a drink of his water before answering. Link nearly runs into his back but catches himself with a hand on Rhett’s elbow. Swallowing hard, he takes a small recorder out of his bag and turns it on, waiting for Rhett to speak. He’s seen Link using this thing several times when he joins the crew in the field, and usually it doesn’t annoy him, but today of all days, he wants to smack that stupid recorder out of Link’s hand. 

Rhett takes another sip of his water. He eyes Link up and down briefly, taking in the heated flush of his cheeks, the sweat rolling down his neck and soaking into the cotton of his tee. With today being an unusually hot and humid day, the shirt clings to Link’s torso, showing off the dips and divots along his front and hanging a little loose around his collarbone. He’s not wearing glasses today and has instead opted for contacts, showing off the blue of his eyes more. 

“Rhett?” 

The water bottle crinkles in Rhett’s hand when he squeezes it too hard. He clears his throat and swallows around a lump. “You remember those scanners I told you about the other day?” Link nods in response. “Before we use those, we have geologic maps that help us find the areas of known fossil sightings.” Rhett stuffs the water bottle in a pocket of his cargo pants and keeps moving. 

“So how do you know where fossils have been sighted?” Link asks as he shuffles along beside Rhett, recorder obnoxiously shoved near Rhett’s mouth. He’s nodding like he understands every word. 

“Usually people out and about hiking. If it’s an area of interest, they’re instructed not to touch any of the possible fossils and call someone who can come check it out. Then, once a fossil is confirmed, we come in with our maps and scanners and start searching the areas of interest.” Rhett stops to take a breath; the hill is only getting steeper and more difficult to climb. It doesn’t seem to deter Link.

“Okay, but how do you know it’s the _correct_ area? Is there any specific thing you’re looking for?” Link has gone ahead of him and turned around. He’s rocking on the balls of his feet and holding the recorder, other hand grasping his bag strap tightly. He looks eager to know more, but Rhett is still on edge, still aggravated about how the last few hours have gone.

“Yeah,” Rhett gruffs out. Link raises an eyebrow in interest. His eagerness is getting annoying. “Sedimentary rocks. That’s how you know you’ve found the right spot. We search the area, looking for any fossil pieces that’re sticking out ‘cause of erosion over the years.”

“That’s so cool! Now--” 

Rhett cuts him off with a hand over his mouth. “Link, the more you talk, the longer it will take us to get up there.” He points with his other hand and Link groans, rolling his eyes. “Now put the damn recorder away and just...enjoy the hike.” Link grumbles something into Rhett’s hand, but Rhett shoots him a glare. “ _Silently_.”

Link sighs when Rhett removes his hand. “ _Fine_. I’ll be quiet.” He huffs and puffs while he puts his recorder away, wrestling with the bag and his water bottle, too. Rhett goes on ahead of him, up the hill a few feet, glad for the agreed-upon silence. At least he’ll have it for a few more minutes.

As he walks, he listens to the sounds around him. The birds are active today in the heat and humidity, many of them squawking as they enjoy the extra moisture. Rhett has gotten used to hearing them on the particularly humid days and often likes to take a break to just sit and listen. A few frogs are croaking off in the bushes and he can hear something big scuttling around in the trees. He knows there’s nothing too dangerous in these parts of the jungle, with the noises of their excavation having scared most of them into staying away, so he’s not worried as he and Link make their trek uphill.

It isn’t until another ten minutes have passed, Link silent save for a few contented hums and appreciative mumbles about the flowers, that Rhett hears something snap above them and fall to the ground a few feet back on the trail. The thud is loud and reverberating, and he feels it under his boots, and then there’s a sharp cry from Link. 

Instant panic settles in his gut. Rhett whips around fast, immediately searching for the problem, nature and generators forgotten. First, he sees a huge tree limb sticking out of the ground, most of it broken; he figures it fell from the weight of recent nighttime rain and the amount of moisture in the air making it heavier. Second, he doesn’t see Link, _at all_. He scans the area where he knows Link was trudging along, searching frantically for the journalist. 

But there’s no Link in sight. 

Panic is not something Rhett is accustomed to. He’s always been known as the calm, cool, and collected one of the crew. But right now, with Link nowhere to be seen and a huge limb stopping him from going anywhere, he’s losing it. He takes a breath before the panic can get to him too bad and surveys the immediate area one more time in case he missed anything.

“Link?” Rhett calls out and carefully makes his way down the path and towards the tree limb. The trail is mostly blocked after that, he’ll have to move it out of the way. “Link!” 

A moment of silence and then a pitiful groan. “Ow.” Rhett ducks down and peers through the leaves and the branches sticking off the limb. There he finds Link, sprawled on the ground, thankfully _not_ under the tree like Rhett feared, holding his arm to his chest. He looks dazed but otherwise okay. The panic in Rhett’s gut subsides some, knowing that Link isn’t crushed under the limb or worse, lost over the side of the hill and into the trees.

“Link, are you okay?” Rhett asks. Despite the panic lessening at the sight of Link, his voice is shaky and he notices his hands are shaking some, too. He grabs the branches and breaks them off enough that he can climb through to Link. 

“I heard it snap and I _tripped_ over a fucking _stick_ , of all things!” Link looks up at Rhett from his position on the ground. Rhett notices that his eyes are clear and he doesn’t seem to be bleeding from the head, there are no bruises or cuts that he can see on his head either. Link tries to sit up, then his face twists and he flops back to the dirt. “Ow.”

Rhett drops beside him and meticulously pats Link down. He’s had enough crew members get into accidents over the years that he knows what to look for. But he’s never felt such panic over one getting hurt. He shakes it off and smooths his hands around Link’s legs, then back up over his hips and his torso. He doesn’t stop until he gets to Link’s arms where Link jerks the one being held to his chest away from Rhett’s probing hands. 

“Lemme see,” Rhett says gently. He pries Links hand away from his panicked embrace, Link’s face screwing up in pain when Rhett does so. “Shit, _Link_ , what--” On Link’s forearm is a deep gash about two inches long and half an inch wide. Blood is already seeping down his arm now that his hand has been moved out of the way. 

Link glances down, sees the blood, and his face goes white as a sheet. He looks like he’s going to faint so Rhett taps him on the cheek. “Is my arm going to fall off?” Link asks. “Am I going to get some kind of jungle fever?”

Huffing in amusement, Rhett shakes his head and reaches for Link’s bag where he knows the other man keeps a first aid kit at all times. “Your arm won’t fall off, not if I got anything to do with it,” Rhett says quietly as he pulls out the kit and grabs the roll of gauze and tape. It’ll have to do until they can get back to camp. 

Rhett gets Link patched up enough that he can help the other man stand. He ignores his own churning gut and focuses instead on Link’s knees nearly giving out when he sees the blood that soaked into his shirt. He catches Link and steadies him around the waist so they can begin their descent. 

Their trek back to camp is fast but steady. Rhett finally gets Link down the steep hill and across the dig site in less than half an hour, and into the camp where he yells for Jenna to call the doctor. His panic has only increased the further along he and Link walked. The more Link looked at his arm on the way down, the paler he got, and now as Rhett sits him in the first aid tent he’s sweating and ghost-white. 

“Jenna, what’s takin’ so long!” Rhett shouts, poking his head through the tent opening and looking around for Jenna. He doesn’t mean to yell, but now that he has Link in the first aid tent, patched up arm looking more than worse for wear, he’s beginning to freak out.

It’s _his_ job to look out for everyone, his job to make sure everyone stays safe. Accidents happen all the time, but this time it’s the person involved that’s bothering him so much. Pulse racing, Rhett turns to Link and sees that he’s laid himself flat on the cot, cradling his arm against his chest, but he seems a lot calmer than Rhett is at the moment. The tent opens and Jenna hurries in with the satellite phone, talking calmly into the receiver. 

“He’s an hour away, but Rhett, I don’t think--”

Rhett cuts her off with a glare. “He’s _hurt_ and we need the doctor out here. It could get infected, Jenna! Get the damn doctor!” He’s aware that he’s losing his patience, with Jenna of all people, but right now he doesn’t care. His panic over Link getting hurt—under _his_ care—is rising quickly the longer Link lies there moaning about his arm.

Hand over the phone, Jenna butts in. “ _He said_ , our on-site first aid should be enough. Watch it for twenty-four hours and if it doesn’t begin healing, _then_ we’ll get him out here to check it out.” She raises a challenging eyebrow at Rhett. 

“Rhett, ‘m fine, calm down,” Link says from the bed. “Clean me up and I’ll be good as new. Ya don’t gotta yell at Jenna.”

“Link, shut up,” Rhett snaps. He instantly feels bad for snapping, but he doesn’t know what to do with the anxiety making his insides twist. It’s just _Link_. Crabby, grumpy, hot-headed Link. So, why is he panicking? “Emily’s trained in first aid, she’ll patch you up and then we’ll get the doctor out here.” He tries to keep his voice steady, though he thinks he’s failing. Link rolls his eyes.

Emily comes in and gathers all the things she needs to clean Link’s arm and bandage him up. She sits beside the cot, kit open on a rolling cart, gloves already in place. Under Rhett’s watchful eye she unravels his sloppy bandage and makes a face. 

“What? What’s wrong with it?” Rhett comes closer and leans over her shoulder to look. She shoves him out of the way with a huff. “His arm’s gonna fall off, isn't it?!” He tosses his hands in the air and begins to pace back and forth. He’s acutely aware of how idiotic he sounds, he just doesn’t care right now. 

Link sits up too fast and suddenly looks as if he might hurl on them both. “Rhett, Jesus Christ _shut up_. I’m fine!” But he glances down at his arm and Rhett sees his eyes roll back, then he’s out, fainting onto the pillow in a comical fashion. 

Emily laughs as she begins cleaning the wound and readying it for some stitches. “About time he passed out. He looked ready to vomit before he ever laid down. It’s a nasty cut, though, it’ll need a couple of stitches.” She meticulously applies first aid to Link’s arm as Rhett watches her closely. 

When she’s done, she throws her gloves away along with all the dirty gauze pads and stands to leave, patting Rhett on the shoulder when she passes him. “He’ll be fine, boss,” she mutters, then leaves him beside a still-passed-out Link. 

Rhett sinks into a chair once she’s gone and heaves a sigh. What the _hell_ is wrong with him? He doesn’t understand why he’s so panicked and nervous over Link of all people. He barely knows the man, even after two and a half weeks of him being on site. But they’ve had their moments. Quiet and still moments, where he thought that maybe Link was finally coming around; Link working beside him, watching him, showing a side of himself Rhett has enjoyed seeing. Link has gotten under his skin in the worst—and best—way, and now he’s sitting here beside the man, freaking out over a cut on his arm. It’s _ridiculous_. 

The bed squeaks, breaking him out of his thoughts. “What the _fuck_ ,” Link mumbles and groans. “Did you knock me out? I feel like someone knocked me out.” 

Rhett laughs for the first time all day. “You fainted,” he whispers, adding, “you dumbass.” It’s said affectionately and causes Link to peek at him from under one eyelid, a smile stretching across his face. He’s still pale and his hands are shaking where they lay beside him. 

“I don’t like blood.” Link chances a glance down to his bandaged and clean arm. “That was a lot of blood, Rhett.” His eyes are wide like he’s just realizing what happened, how bad it could’ve been. “Dude, that tree came out of nowhere!” 

Sighing, Rhett nods and stands. Link’s eyes follow him until he’s standing over Link, staring him down. “It did. And you’re fine, so don’t start freakin’ out on me.” Link beams. He tries to sit up so Rhett helps him get situated on the edge of the cot. With his arm held tightly against his chest, Link sits and only sways a little. 

“Me?” 

Rhett _hmm_ ’s in response. Link couldn’t have known how badly Rhett was panicking, and just the thought that Link might know how he’s been feeling has the nerves starting again. 

“You’re the one freakin’ out, man.” Link points an accusing finger at him, still grinning like an idiot. 

“Link—”

“Don’t deny it, Rhett. You totally freaked out on me!” Link crows. He stands on shaky legs in front of Rhett and pokes him in the chest. His smile is bright and his eyes groggy, but he’s alert and fine and Rhett can leave him alone. “Admit it, you’re my friend and you _care about me_.” He’s stepped closer with every word, toe-to-toe with Rhett now, craning his head backwards to see Rhett better. 

“Link, I—”

“You what?” He squints up at Rhett and his amusement is clear. Link licks his lips and the movement draws Rhett’s gaze to his mouth. Even sweaty, dirty, and injured Rhett wants to get his hands on him, wants to get his mouth on him more. So he does. 

Suddenly and without warning, Rhett grabs Link around the cheeks and crushes their mouths together in a hard kiss. They both freeze, just for a moment. What is he _doing_? He’s crazy, this is stupid. But Link’s lips are warm under his and his cheeks are growing hot under Rhett’s palms. Rhett guides Link around to the wall of the tent and presses him against it, Link moaning softly as he’s pinned to the canvas. 

And just as soon as it started, the moment is over. Rhett’s chest seizes at the realization that he’s kissing Link— _Link_!—and he lets go with a gasp, stepping back so quickly that he nearly trips over the leg of the cot. Link doesn’t move from his position against the tent wall. His eyes are wide and lips parted, and Rhett wants to kiss him again just to get that expression off his face. 

Instead, he backs as far away from Link as he can and leaves the tent, mind reeling.


	7. In the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuffling in the bushes catches Link’s attention. He freezes where he stands, suddenly aware that he’s in an area where animals cross often, this could be how he loses an arm or a foot and nobody would find him. The rustling gets louder and Link’s panic comes back full force. He quickly scans the ground for a stick or a rock he can use if he needs to. All he finds is a small and puny stone laying a few inches from his feet. It’ll have to do.

It’s been two days since Rhett kissed him— _Rhett kissed him!_ —and Link has done nothing but think about it. He hasn’t been able to focus on his work even though being sequestered to his tent to heal by Emily gave him plenty of free time to go over his notes. He needs to use this time to work since the accident and the excavation being set back has put the article on hold, yet he can’t think about any of those things. All that’s on his mind is Rhett’s lips on his, Rhett’s big hands on his cheeks, his back pressed against the stiff canvas wall. 

Link enjoyed the kiss. More than he would admit to Rhett anyway. He _likes_ Rhett, he likes the possibility of a friendship with him, but he likes the nerve-wracking feelings more. The last almost three weeks have had his mind reeling wondering if Rhett was feeling something, too; surely he was, if the way he looked at Link was anything to go by. 

His arm constantly itches, but has thankfully remained infection free. Emily has kept him under her watchful eye the last two days and often pops her head in to see how he’s doing and checks his stitches. Sometimes Jenna will come by, followed by Chase and Josh. The others keep themselves busy around camp and it doesn’t take long for Link to get bored and lonely, sitting around his tent without being able to get out in the field with Rhett. Not that Rhett would so much as look at him if he did.

While Link has been healing, Rhett has completely avoided him. He hasn’t stopped by to see Link or talk to him or even tried to explain what the hell that was the other day. Link wants to know, _badly_ , what Rhett was doing, why he kissed Link, why he was so nervous and panicked about Link getting hurt. The thoughts have kept him on edge, and those combined with the restless nights he’s still having, he’s tired and grumpy. 

Late evening on the second day of his mandated tent-confinement, Link forces himself to work. The sun has begun to set by the time he gets the laptop open and his notes in front of him. He’s determined he’s going to get this finished and ready for Stevie to review on Saturday. This is his last outline before he has to start the article itself. He isn’t the type to procrastinate, no matter what may be going on. That in mind, he adjusts his glasses on his nose and snatches his pen off the table to begin. 

His notes are messy, some of them still sporting random tea stains from the last mishap, but overall he thinks they make enough sense to form an outline and an intro for the article. He has plenty of quotes written down after his days spent working alongside Rhett and the crew, and his recorder is full of good information from everyone on the team. Maybe he can get this done tonight in time to go to bed early and try for a good night’s sleep. Surely that will help his grumpy mood some. 

Link knows that Rhett speaking to him would break him out of his mood the easiest. He just wants to talk to Rhett, but every time he’s ventured out of the tent lately, the other man has quickly found something important and urgent to do. Sometimes he disappears through the trees and no one sees him again for a couple of hours; he’ll come back dirty and sweaty, having worked on the Randler the whole time. Link has tried cornering Rhett to no avail. It’s getting frustrating at this point. 

Suddenly, there’s loud and raucous laughter outside the tent. Link jumps at the sound and glares at the closed tent flap. The laughter stops seconds later, everyone outside settles, and Link sighs, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs. He types a few things into the open word document on his laptop, frowns because he doesn’t like how it sounds, erases it and starts over. He does this a few more times, growing more and more aggravated each time he erases and starts over. He reads over his notes again, trying hard to concentrate on the words in front of him. 

“Josh, catch!” 

Link groans. He can still hear Chase shouting at Josh, then more laughter from the crew when it sounds like Josh hits the ground cackling. Matt joins in on the shouting and he’s much louder, which gets Josh and Chase more rowdy. Link huffs and shoves his hands over his ears. This will _not_ help him focus. 

“Focus, Link, _focus_.” Link shrugs and rolls his shoulders to shake off the irritation he can feel creeping up his spine. 

But the longer he works the louder the crew gets outside. The sun has fully set and the firelight is glowing through the tent walls, the music playing softly in the background. Everything he’s grown accustomed to at night has started, but tonight he’s not in the mood to listen. Tossing his pen down, Link shoves his chair back and whips the tent open to storm out into the camp. He stomps his way towards where everyone is enjoying themselves around the fire.

The girls are chatting by the boombox, seemingly unbothered by the silliness coming from the men. Josh, Chase, and Matt are tossing around a baseball, all three of them jumping and diving to catch it before it hits the ground; they laugh when the ball falls and poke fun at each other. Morgan, always the quiet one, spins a marshmallow on a stick above the flames. And beside him staring into the fire is Rhett. Link swallows hard and looks away. 

“Could you guys quiet down?” Link asks loudly. Nobody pays him any attention. Irritation growing, Link stomps closer. “Excuse me!” he shouts, surprised at how loud he managed to get. Everyone freezes. All eyes turn to him, waiting. Link flushes under their stares and clears his throat. “Y’all need to quiet down, I’m trying to work.”

Josh bursts into laughter at Link’s request. “We’re just foolin’ around, man. Come join us!” He motions to the baseball in his hand, dopey grin on his face. Morgan waggles a beer from his spot at the fire.

Link harrumphs and balls his hands at his sides. His arm stings, but he ignores it. “No, I _won’t_ ‘fool around’ with you. I’m _trying_ to work and y’all are being rude!” he snaps, glaring around at them all. He stops when his eyes land on Rhett. His cheeks burn when he sees how intensely Rhett is staring, but then he looks away. 

“Link, dude, _chill_ , have a beer or two,” Chase laughs. But Link won’t chill. He’s grumpy and he’s tired and his arm is starting to hurt _damnit_ , he needs to work and he can’t focus. Cheeks flushing hot, Link grumbles under his breath about obnoxious crew members. “Hey, seriously,” Chase says, “chill the hell out, Link.”

Everyone is watching quietly from their spots around the site. Huffing, Link spins on his heel and storms off. The laughter begins again and his cheeks heat even more imagining they’re probably laughing at his expense. He keeps going, past all the tents, through a thicket of vines and brightly colored flowers, and doesn’t stop for several minutes until he’s standing in the middle of a small clearing. 

For a moment Link panics. How far did he go? Has he gotten lost because he couldn’t keep his temper at bay for even a second? _Shit_. He looks around in the dark, blood rushing through his ears in his panic, hands beginning to shake at his sides. The moon is bright enough tonight to break through the thick canopy above him, highlighting the bare ground where he can see what looks like an animal crossing. He takes a deep breath to calm his racing heart and waits for the nerves to subside so he can think.

Within a couple of minutes, Link has calmed down to the point of being able to focus more on his surroundings. His eyes have adjusted to the darkness and the rushing in his ears has lessened, and with it comes the realization that he can hear the crew in the distance. _Good_ , he isn’t too far from the camp. He can make his way back when he’s ready.

Needing to calm his racing mind, Link paces, hands balled into fists at his sides. His stomach is twisting in uncomfortable knots, but his pulse has slowed down and he can think properly. He’s being an asshole, he knows this. The crew is just having fun like they do every night. Working while they played never bothered him too much before. He shouldn’t have snapped at them, shouldn’t have lost his temper. 

Shuffling in the bushes catches Link’s attention. He freezes where he stands, suddenly aware that he’s in an area where animals cross often, this could be how he loses an arm or a foot and nobody would find him. The rustling gets louder and Link’s panic comes back full force. He quickly scans the ground for a stick or a rock he can use if he needs to. All he finds is a small and puny stone laying a few inches from his feet. It’ll have to do. 

“I have a freakin’ rock, go away!” Link pulls his good arm back, prepared to throw, when the cause of the noise separates the leaves and vines. With a yell, he throws the rock and it thumps into— “ _Rhett_?”

Coming through the thicket is Rhett, rubbing his chest where the rock must have bounced. He’s glaring in Link’s direction. “What the fuck, Link? Are you trying to kill me?” He’s only half joking, at least Link thinks he is. 

“I’m sorry!” Link rushes towards him, tripping over his own feet on the way. “I thought—I thought you were an animal coming to eat me or gnaw on my foot or somethin’.” 

“Again, _what the fuck_?” Rhett seems… exasperated, nothing at all like the man that’s been avoiding Link for two days. He smacks Link lightly on the shoulder. “What are you gonna do with a rock, against an animal that wants to eat you? God, you’re such an idiot sometimes. And runnin’ into the jungle, in the dark, on your own! Jesus, Link.” Rhett runs a hand through his hair and tugs, exasperation at Link’s idiocy evident on his face even in the dark.

The comment stings, but Link won’t tell him that. “If I’m such an idiot then why are you out here? Why didn’t you just send someone else to come fetch me, or let the animals eat me?” He crosses his arms over his chest, _not_ pouting. Rhett doesn’t answer. Frowning, Link sighs heavily and throws his arms in the air in frustration over Rhett’s silence. 

“As you so eloquently put it, what the fuck? What’s wrong with you, Rhett? Why are you avoidin’ me?” Link stares up at Rhett in the dark, the shadows making it difficult to see the other man’s eyes. 

“Link, don’t—”

“No, _no_ , Rhett. You kissed me, _you kissed me_.” Link’s voice rises in pitch, causing his cheeks to flush. He can’t blame it on the heat since it’s a cool night. “You kissed me and then you left me, you’ve been avoiding me for _two days_.” Rhett has stepped closer, out of the shadows, expression neutral as Link talks. He’s fidgeting with his hands, almost like he’s trying to figure out what to do with them while Link talks. “So, _what the fuck_?”

Before Link can say anything else, he finds himself being spun around by the shoulders and shoved against a tree trunk. Gasping, Link braces his hands on Rhett’s elbows, fingers clenching tight around him for support. When he looks up Rhett is right there, close enough for his breath to hit Link in the face. His heart rate increases at Rhett’s proximity and the nerves that have been twisting inside his stomach turn into heavy knots. 

“Yeah, I kissed you, Link,” Rhett starts. He smooths his palms over Link’s shoulders and around his neck. “And I panicked, because we don’t know each other, but I like you. You—you _fascinate_ me, Link.” His voice is hushed and quiet, his hands are warm on Link’s skin. 

“So why’ve you been avoidin’ me then? If I fascinate you so much?” Link breathes deep to steel himself, hopefully get the knots in his stomach to loosen so he can think straight. When he releases the breath his nerves settle some, enough for him to let go of Rhett’s elbows and bring them to Rhett’s waist, twisting in his shirt. “You don’t avoid someone you’re fascinated by, Rhett.”

Rhett groans and slips his hands around Link’s cheeks, fingertips teasing along his hairline, breath ghosting over Link’s lips as he leans closer. “Because it scared me a little. You’re here for a job, we’ve only known each other for three weeks. And because I _like_ you. Too much.” He doesn’t give Link time to respond before he’s pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. 

Rhett tangles a hand in Link’s hair and tilts his head back against the tree trunk, kisses him deeper, fingers tightening to the point of stinging. Link moans into it and digs into Rhett’s waist, nails biting sharp through the shirt. They stand there kissing against the tree for what feels like forever, but much to Link’s dismay is only a short time. Rhett jerks back, eyes wide as he stares, chest heaving against Link’s. 

“I wanna do things to you, Link,” Rhett confesses, voice quiet and heavy with arousal. “Since you arrived I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you.” He pecks Link on the lips once, twice, then makes his way across Link’s blushing cheek. Link can’t breathe; all he can do is focus on Rhett’s chapped lips mouthing under his jaw, Rhett’s beard rough on his skin, and Rhett’s fingers gently tilting his head the way he wants. “Can’t help but wonder what it’d be like to touch you.”

Link knows without a doubt he wants Rhett to touch him. He wants Rhett to put his mouth and his hands all over his body. “Fuck, Rhett, then do it. Touch me, _please_ ,” Link whines. He digs his fingers in around Rhett’s waist and Rhett jerks, reeling back to kiss him on the mouth once more. He rocks his hips forward, against Rhett’s, very aware of the tightening in his pants the longer they kiss and touch. 

Breathing ragged, Rhett trails his lips along Link’s throat. He works his way down, dragging Link’s shirt collar out of the way so he can get his lips there, too; then he’s dropping to his knees and his hands come to rest on Link’s hips, nudging at the waistband of the pants with his fingertips. 

“Can I?” Rhett asks, already tugging at the button.

Link nods furiously and he wants to watch, he does, but he can’t, it’s too much all at once. He _thunks_ his head against the tree and sinks his hands into Rhett’s wild curls for purchase. The sensation of Rhett’s knuckles brushing over his clothed erection sends a shiver up his spine and the feeling of nimble fingers jerking down both his pants and underwear causes his chest to hitch. He’s just catching his breath when Rhett wraps a hand around his cock. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” Link curses loudly as Rhett strokes him from base to tip slowly and back down. His other hand clenches around Link’s hip, then he’s doing it again and again, driving the air out of Link’s chest too fast with every stroke. 

All too sudden, Link is engulfed in the wet heat of Rhett’s mouth. The air is punched from his lungs finally and he can’t breathe. It feels so good being touched like this by Rhett after days of uncertainty. He groans into the cool night time air, tightening his hands in Rhett’s hair, eyes fluttering closed with every touch of the other man’s tongue and hand. Rhett uses the hand on Link’s hip to tug him forward, closer, cock slipping further into his mouth. 

Rhett bobs his head and uses his hand on the length he can’t reach, Link moaning shamelessly in the dark. The knots in his stomach have loosened into pleasurable waves and every slow roll of his hips brings him closer to the edge. He looks down and what he can see through the shadows nearly sends him over the edge. Big hand around his cock, Rhett’s mouth stretched around him, his own hands buried into soft hair. 

But it’s the hand on Link’s hip disappearing and the sound of Rhett’s zipper that has him losing it, gasping out, “ _Rhett_ , ‘m gonna—” as a warning. Rhett doesn’t back off. Link feels him hollow his cheeks and suck harder, and then Link is cumming down his throat with a low moan, knees almost giving out with every heavy throb. 

Rhett groans around him and follows soon after. He sits back and leans his forehead on Link’s sweaty hip, breath coming out hot and fast on Link’s skin. When he’s finished he slumps forward, struggling to breathe, Link unsteady above him. _Fuck_. Link can’t remember the last time something felt that good. 

In the silence that follows, Rhett stands and drags Link’s bottoms with him and helps him situate them around his waist. Link isn’t much help, though, because his hands won’t stop shaking. He gives up and lets Rhett do the rest. Rhett kisses him on the cheek after and gathers him up in a tight embrace, pressing them both into the tree. 

“Please don’t avoid me any more,” Link murmurs and tucks his hands under the back of Rhett’s shirt. He doesn’t know what he’d do if Rhett continued to ignore him, after tonight.

Rhett sighs, squeezing Link tighter. “I won’t,” he mumbles back. 

Satisfied, Link smiles into Rhett’s neck and enjoys the moment for what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for liking, commenting, and subscribing!


	8. In Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding the way back to the camp in the dark is easy enough for Rhett. He’s had to make the trek more than once, so it isn’t difficult for him to navigate the rough terrain. But Link struggles the whole way. He’s holding onto the back of Rhett’s shirt tightly, fingers digging in warm and sharp through the material as they walk through the jungle, carefully stepping over rocks and vines that could trip them up. Nocturnal animals have started their nightly song; every bellow, grunt, and rustle in the trees causes Link to clench his hands in Rhett’s shirt so hard it twists in his fingers.

Finding the way back to the camp in the dark is easy enough for Rhett. He’s had to make the trek more than once, so it isn’t difficult for him to navigate the rough terrain. But Link struggles the whole way. He’s holding onto the back of Rhett’s shirt tightly, fingers digging in warm and sharp through the material as they walk through the jungle, carefully stepping over rocks and vines that could trip them up. Nocturnal animals have started their nightly song; every bellow, grunt, and rustle in the trees causes Link to clench his hands in Rhett’s shirt so hard it twists in his fingers.

“Rhett, what was that?” Link whispers and collides with Rhett’s back when he slows to check his footing. Link groans and stomps at something Rhett can’t see. 

“It’s animals, Link. _Chill_ ,” he whispers back. He smiles in the dark where Link can’t see him, feeling a sudden surge of affection for the other man that makes his heart rate speed up. He’s still reeling from their encounter in the animal clearing and he needs a shower, _badly_ , but he’s content for now, slowly walking back to camp with Link. Link’s cursing behind him would normally make him roll his eyes, but right now he can’t help the chuckle, listening to Link’s tirade against all living jungle creatures. 

“I think something bit me, Rhett. _Rhett_ , don’t laugh!” A quick swat on Rhett’s shoulder has him stopping suddenly and spinning around, Link’s hands getting jerked out of their hold on his shirt. “What if I get jungle fever for real?” Link looks up at Rhett with wide eyes. The moonlight coming through the canopy brightens them, the blue startling in the soft white glow and sending Rhett’s pulse into overdrive. “Rhett?”

“Will you shut up? All your ramblin’ is gonna attract the wildlife,” Rhett says, voice light and teasing, hopefully not shaky. He rubs a thumb over Link’s bottom lip and dips down for a kiss that Link sinks into easily, effectively shutting him up for the time being. 

A loud bellow in the distance causes Link to tense and break the kiss, eyes going wide. He grabs onto Rhett’s shirt again, groaning, “That’s the noise I hear _every night_.” Rhett listens closely, and after a moment he bursts into surprised laughter. Forehead dropping to Rhett’s shoulder, Link huffs, clearly not amused.

“Link, those are crocodiles.” Rhett pries the hands off his shirt and again they continue their slow trek. Link stays close, but the bellowing gets louder and Link pushes closer, knocking into Rhett’s backside. “They’re just calling out, calm down. They bellow like that during the dry season to signal they’re ready to mate.” 

“ _What_?” Link gasps behind him. “You mean I’ve been losin’ sleep ‘cause of crocodiles fucking?”

Link sounds scandalized and Rhett can’t stop the laughter bubbling out of him. He laughs loudly, at last breaking through the trees and into the camp, their return turning heads. Only the men remain, now seated around the fire with beers in hand. A few raised eyebrows quiet him down. Link stiffens where he comes to stand by Rhett’s side.

“Have fun, boss?” Josh asks, knowing smirk on his lips and eyes glinting with mirth in the firelight. 

“Yeah,” Matt chimes in, “thought we heard something. Got a little, uh, _worried_.” He’s grinning from ear to ear as he stares the duo down. 

Rhett feels the blush from the tips of his ears all the way down to his chest. Clearing his throat, he does his best to feign nonchalance as they pass the others. He looks over at Link, sees he’s blushing as well, but his face is set in a stony glare. He avoids looking at the crew members, turning his head towards Rhett’s shoulder to hide his face. 

“I’m going to clean up and go to bed,” Link mumbles. He glances up at Rhett, expression softening when he receives a smile. “Good night.” Hesitating, Link looks as if he wants to rise up, maybe kiss Rhett, but a quick glance at the group has him stalking off with a shake of his head and his shoulders set in a tense line.

Rhett watches him leave and disappear into his tent silently. Someone whistles from the fire and Rhett whips around, looking for the source. Josh snickers behind his hand and tries not to look his way while the others openly beam at Rhett over their beers. 

“Maybe now he’ll stop being so grumpy,” Chase says as he stands and finishes his beer. He tosses the bottle into the makeshift garbage can by the cooler and walks away to the tent he shares with Josh. The rest follow his lead and Rhett stands there scowling half-heartedly at all of them as he fights down a smile.

Eventually, he’s left standing by himself, mind racing with thoughts of Link.

*

The next day Rhett doesn’t see Link at all. He gets up at his regular time, cursing how hot it already is outside, and dresses in his shorts and a cotton tee. Josh cooks them what’s left of their breakfast rations and he makes a mental note to add that to their supply list for the afternoon run today. He goes through the motions of getting ready for another day of work, but not once does he see Link’s tent open or hear any sign of the other man being awake. 

He wants to talk to Link--they _need_ to talk--yet he can’t bring himself to go in there and make it happen. Sighing, Rhett grabs his toolkit and his field notes and stalks off to the site, only glancing back at Link’s tent one more time before he ducks through the opening in the trees. He has a lot of work to get done today. Fretting over Link will only make his day miserable. 

Emily is already setting up for the day when he breaks through the trees, lining up her tools to work on an area of smaller bones. Rhett nods in greeting and slowly gets his things ready, feeling a little off-kilter. Normally he runs on autopilot. He knows how to do this job backwards and forwards; knows exactly which tool to start with, the most comfortable way to get at the bones, how long it will take him to uncover certain parts. But today the balance is off and he can’t shake it, no matter how much he tells himself he can’t let Link get to him.

“You okay, boss?” Emily asks sweetly as she gives him a once over while selecting her first tool. 

Rhett grunts a reply and waves her off. He’s unsettled thinking about last night as he lowers himself to the ground and tugs a brush out of his kit. He’s already sweating profusely in the stifling morning heat, cursing the temperature that will make his day long and sticky. Emily sighs across the trench but says nothing else. 

Together, the pair work in silence until Josh joins them, grinning from ear to ear at Chase who’s following with his camera. He snaps photos of the three of them while they work and Rhett grows steadily irritated the longer Chase is there without Link by his side. He’s tempted to ask Josh if Link came out for breakfast but bites his tongue and keeps his head down while he carefully uncovers fingerbones.

After a while, the silence begins to drive Rhett crazy. He’s picked, brushed, and dusted fingerbones till his own fingers begin to cramp and grow sore. Josh works on his field notes across the site, headphones on and head bopping along to music Rhett can’t hear. Emily and Chase left them for a break an hour ago. Tossing his tool belt down, he sighs and rubs a dirty hand over his sweaty face. Without realizing it Rhett’s grown accustomed to Link puttering around the site with his notepad and pen in hand, sometimes taking his own photos with his phone, and without fail, always talking. 

“Josh, I’m takin’ a break,” Rhett calls out, but Josh just waves at him without looking up. 

Rhett pushes himself to stand and wipes his hands on his shirt, only to make things worse. With an aggravated groan he gives up and leaves the site to go back to camp. He’ll take a break there, clear his head, maybe try to find Link. He doesn’t know why Link’s absence is bothering him so much, but it’s something he needs to figure out sooner rather than later. 

The camp is louder than the dig site as Rhett trudges through. Heaving a sigh, he plops down in a chair, glancing around to see what everyone else is doing. The week is always busy and everyone has their own jobs to keep them occupied. He watches Morgan cleaning tools and Jenna flipping through some field notes. Matt sits across from her laughing and telling inappropriate jokes to make everyone smile.

Normally Rhett would join in, have a seat with his crew and let off some steam after a hard day’s work because he often needs it, but today he isn’t in the mood. He’s on edge and he doesn’t like it. Settling in the chair, he opens his field notebook in front of him, grabs a pen from his pocket, and tries to focus on the morning’s findings. 

For several minutes Rhett stares at the words. Data he understands but can’t comprehend right now frustrates him to no end and he finds himself tossing the pen onto the table in his frustration. He leans back in his chair and shoves a hand through his hair, groaning to the sky. Why is this bothering him so much? He keeps glancing at Link’s tent, willing it to open, for Link to come out and maybe come to Rhett. Link was the one last night asking Rhett not to avoid him anymore, and now _he’s_ the one avoiding Rhett. 

Before he can think too much more about it, Link’s tent does open. The canvas flaps wide and Link steps out, looking around the campsite like he’s trying to find someone. Rhett watches him closely, waits for him to notice Rhett sitting on the other side of the site, hopefully acknowledge him sitting there. Finally, after a few more looks around the area, Link’s gaze lands on Rhett. He freezes where he stands, eyes going wide, then hastily backs into his tent.

_Oh no, you don’t_ , thinks Rhett as he stands and hurries to Link’s tent. In a few quick strides, he’s across the camp and barging into Link’s space, causing Link to jump in surprise.

“Rhett, wha--”

“Why didn’t you come to the site this mornin’?” Rhett asks, cutting Link off. He tries his best to seem nonchalant, like he isn’t bothered at all by Link’s absence, but his voice shakes slightly at the end. The flush in his cheeks only makes it more obvious. 

“I needed to get this first piece of the article finished,” Link says smoothly. But he averts his eyes from Rhett’s face and his ears turn pink. 

“And that’s it? That’s the only reason?” he asks. 

Link swallows hard, the movement drawing Rhett’s eyes to his throat for a brief moment. He licks his lips and stares Link down, wills the heat in his face to disappear, not give away how much this is affecting him. 

“I--yeah, that’s it,” Link mutters as he looks down at the ground, fingers twisting together nervously. 

Rhett watches him for a moment more, his own fingers twitching with nerves at his side, and before he can stop himself he’s inserting himself into Link’s space, hands coming up to rest on Link’s warm cheeks. He gives Link no time to protest, just dips down and kisses him fiercely. 

For a second, it seems like Link is going to pull away, push Rhett off of him, as his entire body tenses. But then he’s moaning softly and fitting his hands around Rhett’s waist, palms warm through the material of his shirt. He’s rising up on his toes to press closer but Rhett stops him and steps back himself. They’re both breathing a little harder and Link’s cheeks are bright red.

“What happened to not avoidin’ each other, Link?” Rhett reminds him once he’s effectively distanced himself from Link. He inhales in an attempt to steady his breathing, but it’s no use when Link frowns and begins shuffling his feet back and forth. He seems nervous still, to have Rhett in his space. 

“I freaked, I’m sorry,” Link mutters. “I—I like you, and last night was a lot. I got all in my head this morning and thought avoiding you would help me think.”

“Did it?” Rhett tilts his head at Link in question. 

Link grins suddenly and shakes his head with a quiet laugh. “No! I’ve been pacin’ all morning. All I’ve been able to think about is, uh, well, _you_.” His smile turns sheepish. 

This makes Rhett grin, too, his smile stretching wide across his face, cheeks rounding out. All his anxieties from the day seem to melt away knowing Link has been thinking of nothing but _him_ , nothing but what they did last night. It makes him giddy in a way he hasn’t been in a long time. He just wants to—well, he wants to do it again, and he wants to kiss Link again. 

So he does. Rhett murmurs a soft, “C’mere,” and grabs Link by the hand, tugging him forward until he’s standing in front of Rhett again. Link surges up before Rhett can lean down and crashes their mouths together in another desperate kiss. 

There’s still some things to talk about, where do they go from here, how will this affect their work. But for now, Rhett is content to stand here kissing Link.


	9. Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the back of his mind, Link knows he’s having trouble because of Rhett. The last week has sent him on a whirlwind of emotions. Tension has been palpable for several days, he’s suffered an injury that lead to Rhett kissing him, and then there was their time in the jungle. He can’t help but think about that night—has done nothing but, since it happened—can’t help remembering how Rhett’s hands felt on his body, his lips on Link’s own. Just the thought of it has him closing his eyes again and biting his lip to stop the soft moan from slipping out.

_The mystery surrounding the Randler has baffled scientists for decades. Believed to have lived 10,000 years ago in the Amazon Rainforest, in what is now known as the Rupa Rupa region of Peru, the creature has proven to be very elusive. Paleontologists have been searching for clues across South America, often coming up empty wherever they look. But one Dr. Rhett McLaughlin has finally—_

Fingers pausing over the keys as he glares at the blinking cursor, Link grunts in frustration. The words don’t sound right, and he’s been at this for over an hour. The beginning of his article is due in the morning and he knows Stevie will be furious if he delays sending it in. Sighing heavily, he erases the last sentence and starts it over for the _fifth_ time. 

He’s been here for three weeks now. He’s worked through more than one notepad and used up plenty of tapes for his recorder. This article could practically write itself, and yet he’s sitting here struggling. He could blame writer’s block or lack of inspiration. But there’s plenty of inspiration in a place as beautiful as this and he’s had plenty of time to think and work through a block. 

In the back of his mind, Link knows he’s having trouble because of Rhett. The last week has sent him on a whirlwind of emotions. Tension has been palpable for several days, he’s suffered an injury that led to Rhett _kissing_ him, and then there was their time in the jungle. He can’t help but think about that night—has done nothing but, since it happened—can’t help remembering how Rhett’s hands felt on his body, his lips on Link’s own. Just the thought of it has him closing his eyes again and biting his lip to stop the soft moan from slipping out. 

_Get to work!_ He scolds himself silently and shakes it off so he can focus on getting the start of this article completed. He has a deadline to uphold after all. 

To help keep him focused, Link grabs his headphones out of the bag under his work area and pops them on. He fiddles around on the laptop until he’s got some music playing loud enough to drown out the sounds of the crew working outside his tent. It’s been a busy Friday afternoon, meaning he hasn’t seen much of anyone today, or at all really since he lashed out so unfairly at the crew. He won’t admit to himself that he’s missed seeing Rhett and missed working by his side today in favor of getting his own work done.

He’ll admit that over the last two days, he’s hidden himself away, too, on top of needing to work. He let his temper get the best of him, and the idea of facing everyone after doing so has left him embarrassed and on edge. He’s left himself on uneven ground with the others, to the point that none of them have talked to him much since that night. Emily is the only one he’s seen regularly as she comes by to check on his stitches, and Chase has stopped by once to go over which photographs would be best to send in for the week. But otherwise, Link has remained in his tent alone and unfocused. 

With a quick roll of his shoulders and a wiggle of his fingers, Link pulls himself from his thoughts and puts his full attention on the in-progress word document and gets busy, thoughts of Rhett pushed as far back as he can manage. Which only proves to be more difficult the longer he reads and re-reads what he has so far. Rhett is the _only_ thing on his mind, no matter how much he tries to push the thoughts away. Huffing his frustration, he yanks his headphones out and tosses them to the table, head dropping to his hands with a groan.

Link resigns himself to an afternoon of hard work down the drain. He’ll have to suffer the harsh words of his editor, who even on a good day doesn’t put up with any of Link’s shit. The idea of Stevie causing him grief thousands of miles away, through an email, almost makes him laugh, has him grinning into his hands just as the tent opens with a quiet flutter, followed by someone clearing their throat. Bolting upright, Link freezes, his smile faltering slightly at the sight of the sweat-soaked and dirt-covered paleontologist standing before him. The one who’s plagued his mind non-stop for days. _Great_. 

Rhett whips off the green trucker hat that sits backwards on his head and wrings it in his hands as he stands there looking back at Link. Link swallows and sighs and then he’s chuckling, feeling stupid for being so nervous all of a sudden. It’s just Rhett. Just the man that had his lips on Link’s, on Link’s body, on his—

“Link?”

Link gruffly clears his throat and shakes his head, a smile coming back full force. “Sorry, uh, just got a little, um—“ He stutters through his words, doesn’t know how to admit that he was thinking about the time Rhett had him pinned to a tree in the middle of the jungle. 

_Fuck_ this is going to kill him. 

But then he remembers that Rhett had wanted to talk this out. They hadn’t had the chance since Rhett sought him out two days ago, both of them too busy and possibly too stubborn to sit down and talk, but now with Rhett standing here in front of him, it would be the perfect distraction from his own racing mind. 

“Yeah?” Link responds and turns fully towards Rhett in his chair.

Rhett shoves a dirt-streaked hand through his messy hair and shuffles where he stands. “You busy?” he asks in a quiet voice. Link glances over his shoulder at the still blinking cursor, the barely-there article silently judging him. He shrugs and shakes his head, and Rhett smiles at him. “You can keep, uh, you can keep working if you need to,” he says with a wave of his scrunched hat towards the computer. 

Link shakes his head again and closes the laptop with a soft _snick_. The music stops playing and the tent falls quiet for a long moment. Rhett flicks his eyes to the ceiling then around to the bed and finally settling on the floor. He seems even more nervous than Link to be in the same space.

“So—

“Link—“

Rhett laughs when they speak at the same time, and Link can’t help watching the way his cheeks round out and his eyes crinkle at the corners. 

“What’re we doin’ here, man?” 

Link sighs and leans onto the table on his elbow, other hand tapping along the surface in a jittery fashion. It’s a nervous habit, one he picked up as a child and has kept well into adulthood as a way to distract himself from whatever is making him nervous. It isn’t helping much right now. Rhett follows the movement and shifts on his feet, hat squeezed tight in his fist.

“Well,” Link starts, voice shaking with the nerves, “I like you. You said you like me, _too much_ if I recall. I _hope_ so anyway.” He lets his gaze linger on Rhett’s face, waiting for a response. At this Rhett nods emphatically. 

“What happened, I shouldn’t’ve done that. You’re here for a job and I’m here for a job, we can’t—“

Link sits up suddenly and holds a hand out to stop him. “Rhett, you kissed me, then you pinned me to a tree in the middle of the fucking _jungle_ and sucked my brain out through my dick. Don’t tell me we _can’t_.” He grins despite the blush tinting his cheeks over his words.

Huffing, Rhett rolls his eyes. “Link, come on! We should talk about this, at least establish some kind of ground rules or something.” Tossing his hat to the table in irritation at Link’s comment, he seats himself on the bed across from Link. Their knees knock together as he gets situated and Link tries to ignore the tingle that shoots through his thighs. 

“Fine, fine,” Link says, hands coming up in front of him in a placating gesture. “So what do we do? Because to be honest, Rhett—“ He pauses and looks away--anywhere but Rhett’s face. 

“What?”

“I _do_ like you,” Link sighs, eyes finally meeting Rhett’s again. “The other night was great, I-I don’t want it to end. I know we’re here to work, but can’t we—can’t we have a little fun, too?”

Rhett grins and Link feels a stutter in his breathing. Tentatively he reaches out, fingers landing gently on the other man’s hand where it rests on his own knee. He sucks in a sharp breath but doesn’t pull away when Link begins tracing his knuckles. Instead, he leans a little closer, turns his palm up to Link so he can continue there. Link outlines the dirty smudges on Rhett’s skin and up further, across the veins on his wrist. Rhett visibly shudders and his breathing hitches. 

“We can have fun,” Rhett murmurs. “But not in front of the crew, or at the site.” Link smirks.

“I can do that,” Link replies and, without another word said between them, surges forward into a swift kiss. Rhett relaxes into the touch almost instantly. Link smooths his hands across Rhett’s chest, over his shoulders, coming to rest around the nape of his neck and into the still-sweat-damp curls there. 

At first, Rhett seems cautious, but at the first tentative swipe of Link’s tongue over his bottom lip he sighs and opens up, and Link tightens his hold on the back of Rhett’s neck. Link can do this. He can do _fun_. 

“You on a break?” Link asks, lips brushing Rhett’s as he speaks. Rhett nods an affirmative _yeah_ and tries to draw Link back in. “ _Good_.” 

Without warning, Link lets go and ungracefully drops to his knees between Rhett’s thighs onto the hard ground. A sharp inhale followed by a soft moan, and he knows he’s got Rhett’s full attention. 

“I’d like to have a little fun right now.”

Link grins at him at the same time he reaches for the button on Rhett’s pants, all tension and awkwardness from the last two days vanishing for the time being. 

*  
Later, when Link is reluctantly dragging himself to his workstation, Rhett grabs him by the wrist to stop him. He’s got a blush on his cheeks and a small grin on his lips, hair a mess from Link holding a bit too tightly, and his clothes are rumpled more than usual. 

“I have to get this intro finished,” Link groans but doesn’t try too hard to stop Rhett from tugging him back over to stand between his knees. Link dips down for a kiss, hands cradling Rhett’s pink cheeks. “And you gotta get back to those bones!” 

Rhett rolls his eyes and drops his forehead to Link’s shoulder. “Can’t we just stay here? The bones will still be there Monday,” he mumbles into the fabric of Link’s baby blue shirt. He heaves a sigh and Link laughs, hand tangling in Rhett’s curls. 

When Rhett sighs again and leans back, Link plants a kiss on his cheek then lets him go and steps out of his hold. “No, we both have work to do.” He pauses, considering his next words carefully. “But, um, tonight?” He chews on his lip as he stares at Rhett, watching the pink in his cheeks deepen to a darker shade and a soft smile spread across his face. 

“Or you could join me and the crew, come have a beer or two. You’ve holed yourself up in here every night since you arrived. Come relax, have some fun.” Rhett nudges at him with an elbow and kisses his chin. 

Link frowns. He isn’t exactly on best terms with the crew right now, and even though Rhett _is_ right—he has holed himself up every night, away from everyone—he knows how awkward it could be. He thinks for a moment while Rhett presses small kisses along the column of his throat, no doubt trying to get him to cave. 

“But doesn’t the crew dislike me now? After the other night?” 

Rhett stops his assault on Link’s neck and looks up at him, amusement clear in his expression. 

“They’re hurtin’ for an apology, but they’re good people. Join us tonight, you’ll see. Apologize and offer to buy the next load of beer on the supply run and you’ll be _fine_.” He reaches up, palm warm on Link’s neck, and pulls him down into a quick kiss. “Think about it, okay?”

Link nods in affirmation and with much reluctance, extracts himself from Rhett’s hold. Rhett feigns a pout and tries to drag him back over, but Link shakes his head and firmly seats himself at his laptop.

“Go back to work, big guy,” Link says with a grin in Rhett’s direction. Rhett groans and stands, yanks on his shoes and his hat, and drops a kiss on top of Link’s head. 

“See you later?” he asks in a low voice. 

“Yeah,” Link murmurs back, “I’ll see you later.” 

With a quick nod and another kiss on Link’s head, Rhett leaves the tent just as silently as he came.


	10. Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days. It’s been three days since they set up their ground rules-- _not in front of the crew, not on site_ \--and Rhett feels like a teenager again at age forty-one. It’s Monday now, most of the weekend having been spent in Link’s tent, hands roaming, mouths following close behind. He’s giddy and excited, can’t keep his hands still as he prepares his tools for a day of work while knowing what Link’s mouth feels like on his body, or what Link’s hands feel like aimlessly exploring every inch of skin he could reach.

Three days. It’s been three days since they set up their ground rules-- _not in front of the crew, not on site_ \--and Rhett feels like a teenager again at age forty-one. It’s Monday now, most of the weekend having been spent in Link’s tent, hands roaming, mouths following close behind. He’s giddy and excited, can’t keep his hands still as he prepares his tools for a day of work while knowing what Link’s mouth feels like on his body, or what Link’s hands feel like aimlessly exploring every inch of skin he could reach. 

He’s unfocused as he lays out his field notebook and grabs his hammer and chisel out of his belt. But he can’t wipe the smile from his face. On his way in he received a half-hearted jab from Josh and a sweet smile from Jenna, but the rest of the crew seems not to notice their boss’s good mood. That’s fine. This isn’t meant for them anyway. 

Rhett begins chiseling away at the rock surrounding the Randler skull, mind on Link while he works. As he chips away the sediment he thinks about the weekend. Saturday they isolated themselves from the rest of the crew and spent nearly the entire day in Link’s tent mostly talking, seated close and speaking quietly in case anyone were to hear them. It was a different side of Link, one that Rhett hopes will stay now that they’ve started this _fun_. And on Sunday, with the crew off to Tingo Maria for their day off, Link crowded Rhett into the cot and used his hands and mouth on Rhett’s body. 

It’s as he’s lazily chipping at a stubborn piece of rock that Rhett is jerked from his thoughts by a shadow covering his face and dirt being kicked up by a pair of brown boots. Blinking the dust away furiously, he looks up and grins upon seeing Link standing there with his own tool belt that he borrowed from their supply of extras, and his bottom lip between his teeth; his glasses have been replaced with his contacts and his eyes are a startling blue in the hazy light coming through the trees. Without saying anything, he very clumsily plops down to the ground beside Rhett and scooches until he’s on his belly, pressed from shoulder to hip to shoes with the paleontologist. 

“Hey,” Link says under his breath. 

Rhett knocks his shoulder and receives a small smile in return from Link. “Hey yourself.” Ducking his head, Link shyly indicates the portion of skull Rhett is currently working on. 

“Can I help?” he asks quietly.

“Yeah, get your brush out,” Rhett answers and shows him which brush to use in tandem with his own chisel and hammer. Beaming, Link plucks the brush out of the tool belt and scooches a little closer until there’s hardly any space left between them. 

Together they fall into a steady, synchronized rhythm as if they’ve been doing this for years with each other. Rhett hammers his chisel into the hard-packed dirt around the skull and Link brushes away the clumps and the dust. It’s easy how they work together. Rhett’s pulse races in the silence. He can feel the heat radiating off Link’s body where they’re pressed close together, he can smell the combination of sweat and deodorant and dirt on his skin; the mixture of touch and smell is intoxicating, and Rhett’s stomach gives a heavy, pleasurable _swoop_. 

After a while of working, Rhett stops and sets down the tools in his hand. He swipes away the sweat on his face with a towel he keeps in his tool belt, nudges Link with his shoulder and hands him the cloth. Link takes it appreciatively. He’s about to mention a break, maybe try to sneak Link away to a secluded area off site, when Josh, Emilly, and Matt come traipsing through the trees laughing. 

He could still sneak away with Link, go unnoticed into the jungle before the others even see them, but he doesn’t have the time. Josh calls out and waves his arms at them, grinning as the trio comes over. Rhett feels Link stiffen next to him, then relax minutely as the crew members walk towards them. He stands abruptly and Rhett follows, wiping sweat and dirt off his hands as he goes. 

After their discussion Friday, Link surprised Rhett by joining the crew that night. He was awkward and stilted as he settled in the seat beside Rhett, his hands shaking slightly. But he took a beer from Jenna with a tight smile anyway, ducked his head to hide the blush rising in his face, and tried his best to have fun. After a while he was pulled into a conversation with Josh and Chase, everything seemingly forgotten from the previous days, and Rhett was able to enjoy the sight of Link loosening up for once. 

Things are still a bit awkward, but Rhett knows that Link is making progress. Over the weekend he found Link making an effort to connect with the crew when he wasn’t spending his time with Rhett in the tent. And now, with the three of them chatting about one thing or another, Link is still a bit tense but otherwise okay. 

He's about to say something to a crude joke from Josh when Rhett hears it: the rumbling of thunder in the sky. The day has been humid and sticky, threatening rain since last night when the clouds rolled in and darkened the jungle even more than usual. Frowning, Rhett looks up and through the opening in the treetops. 

The clouds above are dark and thick, heavy with rain, and not going anywhere. Another rumble of thunder, a bolt of lightning, and he can’t get the warning for coverage out fast enough. Rain begins pouring from the sky, causing the five of them to jump into action. Josh hurries to grab tarps out of the storage bin under the table, Emily the pegs, and Matt the hammer. Rhett quickly kicks all his loose tools into the pit. 

“Go help Emily with the pegs!” he shouts at Link over the roaring of the rain and thunder. 

Link runs to Emily’s side while Rhett helps the others get the tarp spread over the fossil as fast as possible. Each corner is laid down and the pegs hammered into place one at a time by Link and Emily, the preservation of the bones their only focus. But despite their swiftness, the rain still muddies the pit and the surrounding site, leaving everything a mess as they rush to finish. 

The job is sloppy, the tarp isn’t pulled nearly tight enough and begins to sink in the middle from the amount of rain already pooling in it. Rhett shouts for everyone to just leave it, it’ll be fine, they can clean up tomorrow. And with that being said, Rhett grabs a soaking wet Link by the hand, gestures for the crew to get back to camp, and speeds through the thicket. 

Lightning streaks across the sky followed by a boom of thunder. Rhett doesn’t stop until he’s entering his tent with Link in tow. Soaked to the bone and breathless, he lets go of Link’s hand and ties the canvas shut, shielding them from the onslaught of mother nature. 

“Wow,” Link exhales beside him. Rhett bursts into laughter and is pleased to hear Link joining him. He grabs at his sides as the laughter leaves him struggling to breathe, Link having to lean against the nearest surface. 

“Congratulations,” Rhett giggles. “You survived your first mad scramble in the rain to get a fossil covered!” Link giggles, too, as he runs a hand through his wet hair to push it off his forehead. 

“Does it always rain that much?” Link’s stray giggle causes Rhett to smile. 

“In the dry season, no. But there is the occasional storm like this one that can happen. This is only the second storm since we’ve been here.” Rhett shrugs like it’s no big deal. 

Link sighs and his face twists up as he tugs at his shirt and shorts. Not only is he soaked through, his clothes are muddy and his arms and legs are streaked and dirty. Rhett supposes he himself is in the same state.

“We look ridiculous,” Link laughs, shivering slightly now. “I’m freezing. Are you freezing?” he asks through chattering teeth. 

Rhett doesn’t notice if he’s cold. All he can focus on is Link. A wet, mud streaked Link, who’s pulling his own shirt away from his body like it’s offended him, face showing clear annoyance. If Rhett doesn’t do something, Link’s mood will shift and Rhett doesn’t want that.

“C’mere,” Rhett murmurs, already reaching out for Link’s shirt. 

Still shaking from the cooling rain, Link steps forward. When Link is close enough Rhett grabs at the hem of his shirt, ordering him to lift his arms. Smirking, Link raises both arms and Rhett tugs and pulls at the wet garment until he can get it over Link’s damp skin and off both arms. It lands in a wet heap on the tent floor beside them. 

“You gonna warm me up?” Link asks, voice low; he steps closer, their chests bumping. Rhett feels the flush start in his ears, travel across his face, and all the way down to his chest. He swallows hard past the lump of steadily growing arousal. He’s acutely aware of how close Link is, how warm his breath is where it hits Rhett’s throat, and he’s _very_ aware of the half-hard cock pressing into his thigh. 

Link licks his lips, gaze traveling to Rhett’s mouth, causing Rhett to shiver, and that’s enough. It’s enough for Link to push up on his toes and kiss Rhett, and for Rhett to grab the fastenings on his pants, pawing at them with shaking fingers. He groans when Link jerks at the hem of his shirt, clumsy in his haste to get it off Rhett’s body. 

After a few moments of awkward and clumsy hands tugging at clothes, Rhett finds himself perched on the edge of the cot, naked except for his briefs, with Link straddling his thighs and cradling his cheeks, both of Rhett’s hands huge and warm on Link’s back. Breathing labored, Rhett presses his lips to Link’s, kisses the breath out of him, his fingers tightening around Rhett’s bearded jaw and cheeks, hips rocking against Rhett’s tantalizingly slow.

They kiss for a while, heat building between them and leaving them both gasping for breath. Rhett trails his fingertips along Link’s spine, over the curve of his neck, and back down, hands grasping at his hips and thumbs digging into the divots on his lower back, causing Link to shiver and moan and drag his clothed erection over Rhett’s. Rhett shudders at the feeling of Link’s cock rubbing against his, even through their thin briefs. But it’s not enough. He wants more. 

Rhett slips his hands lower, dipping past the waistband of Link’s underwear. He keeps going and doesn’t stop until he’s cupping Link’s ass, fingers digging into the warm flesh. Link gasps into their kiss and bucks his hips.

“Rhett, _please_ ,” he pleads. And how can Rhett deny that? He squeezes once more then pushes Link’s underwear down as far as it will go. Moaning, Link’s head drops back as Rhett closes a hand around his cock, the other holding Link steady on his lower back.

“This what you want?” Rhett murmurs and starts stroking him slowly from base to tip. He uses his thumb and index finger to gather the fat bead of precum on the head and smears it around, slicking Link’s dick and easing the way. 

Link’s thighs clench around Rhett’s waist and his hands drop to Rhett’s shoulders, nails biting sharp into his skin. “Fuck, Rhett, that’s good,” he groans. Rhett watches the way his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows, the way a drop of sweat rolls from his hairline down his neck. He’s flushed from head to chest, breath quickening with every slow stroke of Rhett’s hand, hands flexing and releasing over Rhett’s shoulders. 

“Yeah?” Rhett grins seeing the state Link is in already. But he can’t deny he’s feeling it, too. He’s straining against the front of his underwear where a wet patch has formed, sticky on his still damp skin, cock twitching every time a moan slips from Link’s throat. He’s so hard it’s beginning to ache. 

Link sighs out a quiet, “ _Yeah_ ,” in response and tilts his hips forward. The head of his cock slides over Rhett’s, leaving a trail of precum on his underwear. Rhett’s moan is broken and strangled and he can’t stop the plea for Link to touch him, too. Link works a hand between them quickly and finally gets it around Rhett, on bare skin, his mouth parting on a rough exhale. 

Outside the storm rages, thunder making the ground shake and lightning illuminating the tent, the rain falling in a seemingly never-ending downpour, but Rhett hardly notices. He’s got a hand on Link’s cock and Link has one on his and he can hardly breathe because it feels so good to be stroking each other. Link’s other hand has traveled to Rhett’s hair, tight in his damp curls, holding on in a way that makes a spike of arousal shoot down his spine. 

Nosing his way along Link’s slack jaw, he seeks out another kiss that Link sinks into easily. He ruts up into Link’s fist at the same time he thumbs under Link’s slick cockhead. Link shudders hard and whines, begging Rhett, “ _More_ , Rhett, come on, _fuck_.” 

Before Rhett can respond or do anything, Link is letting go and pushing at his shoulders, maneuvering him backwards on the bed some more and removing their underwear. Rhett goes willingly until he’s flat on his back and Link can crawl over him, bare skin on bare skin. He kisses Rhett, nips at his bottom lip, sighing when Rhett opens up so easily. Then he’s gone, sitting back on Rhett’s thighs and staring down at Rhett with dark eyes and a wicked smirk. All traces of begging and pleading are gone as Link drags his cock along Rhett’s, the wet head catching and smearing precum on his overheated skin.

“ _Link_ \--” Rhett gasps out, strangled, back arching off the bed. His heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest and his pulse is racing fast enough he thinks he might pass out, but it’s worth it for the sight of Link above him alone, it’s worth it for the feeling of Link’s weight settled on him like this. 

Hair wild and eyes wilder, Link braces his hands on Rhett’s chest and _thrusts_. With their lengths aligned Link can rut against him, sending delicious sparks along every nerve ending in Rhett’s body. Desperate for a little more, he curls his hands around Link’s sharp hip bones and helps him move. A groan tumbles from Link’s mouth and he leans down, capturing Rhett’s lips in a hard kiss. 

The temperature in the tent rises the longer they lie there, thrusting against each other and kissing and touching. The sounds coming from Link are enough to send Rhett’s pulse into overdrive and his heart nearly pounding through his chest; he can feel Link’s doing the same where they’re pressed chest-to-chest. 

Rhett needs more to get over the edge and Link must sense it because he kisses Rhett one more time, then he’s gone again and gets a hand between them. His hand, almost big enough, wraps around both of their cocks, and Rhett grips his hips too tight, throws his head back on the pillow underneath him and moans to the ceiling. 

“Come on, Rhett,” Link groans, voice rumbling deep in his chest. The feeling of his hand around both of them, stroking so perfectly, is enough to have Rhett close. He’s almost there, it wouldn’t take much. “Cum for me, baby.”

And that does it. Rhett groans long and low and cums between them, spilling his release over Link’s fist and onto his own stomach, hands on Link’s hips bruising. Link follows almost immediately, shouting his release before slumping over onto Rhett’s chest, breathing hard. Rhett is seeing stars, he’s sure of it, but his entire body is thrumming with a pleasurable hum. 

“Oh my god,” Link mutters after a few moments to catch their breath. “ _Oh my god_.” He rolls off Rhett, settling beside him on the cot that’s almost too narrow for both of them like this. 

“Yeah,” Rhett sighs and throws an arm around his shoulders. He tugs Link close and presses a kiss onto his sweaty forehead. “Tell me about it.” He feels Link’s grin buried into his chest followed by a swift kiss. 

Now this is something he could get used to. Link is chatty after sex, soft in the afterglow, fingers tapping a pattern across Rhett’s chest as he finds something to talk about. Right now it’s how hot what they just did was, and when can they do it again? Rhett just chuckles and sighs, settling into the cot and deciding to worry about the mess later. 

Eventually, between the gentle cadence of Link’s voice and the warmth of the tent and the pitter-patter of rain slowing down outside, Rhett drifts off into a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for the love this fic has been getting! It means a lot to me. Due to some circumstances surrounding my job, chapters might be coming a bit slower than their regular weekly posting. I hope this doesn't end up being the case, but if it is, I apologize in advance. Please stick with me <3


	11. Uneasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm has passed over their camp save for the occasional rumbles of thunder, leaving everything heavy and damp and the air humid as Link walks through the site to his tent. Normally hard-packed from weeks of people walking back and forth, the ground is now muddy and gross and squelches under his shoes. Sunshine is just beginning to peek over the treetops. Link sighs and wishes Chase were up with his camera to snap a photo; it would make a beautiful addition to the collection they’ve amassed.

Early Tuesday morning, Link wakes to the sound of rain dripping off the trees and onto the tent’s roof, and thunder gently rumbling in the distance. Sighing, he rolls to his right into a more comfortable position, only to be stopped by a warm body snoozing next to him. He’s startled, forgetting where he’s at for a moment in the haze of waking up, but quickly realizes it’s _Rhett_. He’s still in Rhett’s tent, in Rhett’s bed, with Rhett’s body pressed close enough that Link can feel the warmth radiating off of him. 

Link stills and takes in the sight of Rhett sleeping. The other man looks younger in sleep, with his wrinkles smoothed out and his entire face relaxed as he breathes deeply. Link tentatively rests a hand on his chest, now covered in a shirt, and watches it rise and fall with Rhett’s breathing, and he thinks. They spent the better part of Monday sheltered from the storm, with each other. After their time together, followed by a nap and a quick run to the showers, they passed the rest of the day with ease. They talked, they laughed, Link used one of Rhett’s field journals to work on ideas for the next piece of his article while Rhett lounged with a book and read quietly in the background. It was--

Well, Link thinks it was probably the best day he’s had in a while. Every day of his three weeks here has had its ups and downs, it’s good moments and bad moments, but most of them have been spent with Rhett. He’s grown to really like the guy, perhaps _too much_. He could easily see himself getting tangled up in a mess with Rhett if he isn't careful. And that thought has him sitting abruptly, hand falling from Rhett’s chest carefully so he doesn’t wake the other man, and gently swinging his legs over the side of the cot. The shirt he borrowed from Rhett hangs loose on his shoulders and the shorts are a little too long, but right now he doesn’t care much; he needs to get some fresh air and changing back into his own clothes is the least of his worries. Quietly he rises and slips his feet into his shoes, grabs the journal he was writing in, and leaves.

The storm has passed over their camp save for the occasional rumbles of thunder, leaving everything heavy and damp and the air humid as Link walks through the site to his tent. Normally hard-packed from weeks of people walking back and forth, the ground is now muddy and gross and squelches under his shoes. Sunshine is just beginning to peek over the treetops. Link sighs and wishes Chase were up with his camera to snap a photo; it would make a beautiful addition to the collection they’ve amassed. 

When Link arrives at his tent he stares at the closed flaps for a moment, brows knitting in a frown, then spins around and keeps walking the direction he was already going. Unsure of what he’s doing, he just walks, mindful of the fact that the last time he went running off in the jungle he could’ve gotten lost. But this time he easily finds a path that veers off into the trees located behind the row of tents housing various instruments vital to the preservation of bones, and he just _walks_ , journal in hand and something uneasy in his veins. The path winds through the trees and the bushes, through an animal clearing, and out the other side; it’s easy enough to follow once he’s ready to head back.

By the time Link stops, he’s sweaty because of the humidity and he’s struggling to breathe, and his calves are burning. But he’s finally at a place he can rest so he folds his legs underneath himself and sits. The ground is still wet and he’s going to have some serious wet spots on Rhett’s shorts when he decides to leave; for now, he’s content to rest and watch the sun continue rising. The area he’s found is mostly quiet except for the rain dripping off the trees and a few animals scuttling about in the bushes. 

Link sighs as he takes in the scene before him. Lush green spreads out before him where he sits on an overlook, slightly inclined above the rainforest below. He can see what looks to be the river, steamy and still and banked on either side by sparse, open spaces where the trees are less dense and thinned out. It isn’t hard to imagine the types of plants and animals inhabiting the area. Considering the view in front of him, he opens up the field journal, grabs the pencil that rolls out, and begins to write.

He isn’t sure how long he sits there writing but by the time he’s satisfied that he has enough content, the sun is high in the sky and the humidity is stifling. The uneasiness has lessened some, he realizes, as he flips the journal closed. He feels better after being alone for a while, and sure that the feeling stemmed from being in a camp full of people he doesn’t know all that well. He just needed some time to himself. It has nothing to do with Rhett or how fast things are progressing between them.

_I hope_ , Link thinks as he stands and wipes the shorts off the best he can. 

Link’s trek back to the camp is uneventful. He thankfully doesn’t come across any wild animals that could potentially maim him or worse, drag him off into the jungle to be lost forever, and he’s grateful for it as he breaks through the trees and back into the now-busy campsite. Everyone is up and awake doing some task or another, all chatting about the storm and how they’re going to proceed for the rest of the day.

“Link!” Link startles when he hears Rhett’s booming voice calling his name. Rhett is walking towards him fast, waving and smiling, and Link waves back. “There you are. Where’d you go?” he asks as he stops in front of Link. 

“I went for a walk,” Link responds, indicating his shorts that are still kind of wet and the journal in his hand. He fidgets where he stands, hoping Rhett won’t notice the slight tremor when he speaks or the way he’s looking more to the side of Rhett’s face than directly in his eyes. 

Rhett hums in thought for a second and Link is sure he’s noticed, he’s going to call Link out. But he doesn’t. Instead he guides Link through the busy camp with a warm hand on the small of his back until they’re at one of the work stations where Morgan is laying out a bunch of tools. Grateful that Rhett doesn’t seem to notice his weird mood, Link tucks the journal into his front pocket and listens as Rhett explains what they’ll be doing for the day.

Because of the storm, the crew can’t work on uncovering the fossilized Randler. There’s too much mud, too much water, and not enough sun to make working on the bones possible today. Rhett seems disappointed—maybe aggravated—that the storm put a halt on their progress, if the way his mouth pulls tight and his brows draw together as he speaks is anything to go by. Link watches and listens closely, his own unease forgotten for a little while as he examines the expression on Rhett’s face. He shifts from frustration over the storm to contemplation over how they’re going to move forward and back to frustration in a matter of seconds. It’s a fascinating thing to watch; after three weeks of seeing Rhett mostly calm, cool, and collected, this is a side Link hasn’t seen.

Eventually, Link finds himself following Rhett, Josh, and Emily to the dig site, Chase close behind with his camera. Everyone has their own job to do to make sure the fossil is safe and ready for them to pick up where they left off tomorrow. Link stands to the side, watching with Chase as the other three get the tarp off and the water that’s pooled in the middle away from the delicate skeleton. It’s a messy job that Chase documents from all angles with his camera and Link with the field notebook.

And so the day wears on, the entire crew working tirelessly to ensure their work is safe and things that got wet in the rain are dried off and in working condition. Link stays by Rhett’s side, comfortable in his ability to help, but unsure about being so close, where it’s easy to forget the ground rules and almost drag the other man into a kiss by the front of his shirt in front of everyone. It would be simple, really, to just bury a hand in Rhett’s sweat-soaked tee and do it, kiss him because Link wants to and because it feels—

This is something Link feels so uneasy about. He’s only known the paleontologist for three weeks. Yet he’s comfortable, he’s looser, he could get himself in a mess if he isn’t careful. Things are going fast, faster than he can ever remember things going with anyone else in his life, and it has his pulse racing and a fresh sweat breaking out on his body. No, _no_ , he’s not going to let this get the best of him. He has three weeks left, this is supposed to be about _fun_ , not messes.

Link groans and flops into the nearest chair. _Shit_.

*  
They work all day long. By the time night begins to fall, Link is sore and reeks of sweat and dirt. He wants to shower and change and maybe go to bed early, be away from everyone for a while. But Rhett grabs him by the wrist and stops him before he can get to his tent.

“You comin’?” Rhett asks, hopeful expression on his face. He motions with his free hand to the fire being prepared in the middle of camp and the cooler of beers being set out with the boombox.

He wants to say no. He’s tired and aching, but the look on Rhett’s face is one that makes Link’s inside melt the tiniest amount. Conceding with a smile he hopes looks natural and a nod, Link allows himself to be led to the fire where he sits beside Rhett and accepts a beer from Matt with thanks.

The sun disappears below the horizon fully and as if on cue, the lively chatter of the crew begins and the music starts. Beers are passed around to the remaining crew members. Link watches everybody settling in for their nightly ritual of drinking, music, and chatting. This is only his second time joining them, but even after being here this long he’s still somewhat tense around them. 

“What’s wrong?” Rhett whispers, leaning close enough for Link to hear him. He glances around at the others then places a hand tentatively on Link’s shoulder, fingertips brushing the side of Link’s neck briefly. He shudders and sighs and starts to pick at the label on his drink. 

Link thinks for a moment while he shreds the label. Should he tell Rhett about his uneasiness throughout the day? Does he want Rhett to know how he’s feeling? He can’t decide, not right now, so he shakes his head and smiles. 

He can examine his feelings later. For now, he’ll enjoy Rhett’s company and the night.


	12. Two & a Half Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link’s tent is quiet when Rhett seeks him out the next morning. He’s furiously typing away at his article, writing tools and papers spread out around him. His face is set into a deep frown that wrinkles his forehead and crinkles his eyes. Either he doesn’t notice Rhett has walked in, or he’s ignoring it, the idea of which puts Rhett on edge for a reason he can’t quite explain.

Link’s tent is quiet when Rhett seeks him out the next morning. He’s furiously typing away at his article, writing tools and papers spread out around him. His face is set into a deep frown that wrinkles his forehead and crinkles his eyes. Either he doesn’t notice Rhett has walked in, or he’s ignoring it, the idea of which puts Rhett on edge for a reason he can’t quite explain.

“About to head out to Tingo Maria with Morgan and Jenna,” Rhett starts. Link stays silent and keeps typing. “That storm really set us back, gotta go on a big supply run. You wanna come?” He wrings his hat in his hands nervously, wondering what could possibly be wrong with Link after so many days spent in a good mood. He did seem weird around the fire last night, and the entire day helping around the site by Rhett’s side he was quieter than normal. 

Link fidgets with a pencil next to his computer, bites his lip, and then quickly shakes his head. “Nah, I’ve gotta work on my article, start getting sample pictures ready to send with it.” Turning to Rhett, he flashes a small smile. “Next time?” he asks. Rhett can tell he’s trying hard to appear nonchalant. But the tightness around his eyes and his mouth gives him away. 

“Yeah, yeah, next time.” Rhett waves him off and turns to leave. 

As he’s walking out, he hears Link sigh heavily and begin typing again. 

*  
The trip into town feels like it takes longer than usual. Rhett drives, the normal half-hour drive seemingly endless before he’s finally pulling the jeep into the dirt parking lot on the outskirts of the shops. Morgan and Jenna don’t seem to notice his uneasiness and hop out, chatting together as they take out their designated lists and head towards the first set of buildings.

Rhett rolls his shoulders to get the tension out before forcing himself out of the vehicle to follow the other two. List in hand, he sighs and turns into the first shop, a small one with more of the basic supplies they need to restock on. If he works fast then maybe they can get this done and he can get back to talk to Link, see what the hell his deal is all of a sudden. His mood change was so sudden Rhett feels like he has whiplash and he doesn’t know what to do about it.

But he’s not going to think about it right now. The lists are too long and the day ahead too busy for him to dwell on Link’s mood.

*  
By the time the trio returns to the camp, it’s late afternoon and the heat is stifling. The bout of humidity brought on by the storm combined with the heat of the day has Rhett sweating through his clothes as he hauls the first load of supplies into the supply tent with Morgan and Jenna. He sees Josh, Emily, and Matt, trailed by Chase, coming through the trees and back into camp, all four of them laughing about something. But there’s no Link in sight. Frowning, Rhett heads back to the Jeep for the next load. He can find Link later.

He works diligently with the others. Chase stands off to the side snapping photos while they work, and after the last load is done Rhett can’t help but ask about Link. 

Pointing to Link’s tent, Chase grins like he knows why Rhett is asking. “Said something about a shower and then a nap, I think.” He shrugs, still smiling knowingly at Rhett, and goes back to what he was doing. 

Rhett thanks him and turns to Morgan who just waves him off and tells him they can get the last load. With a blush and a nod, Rhett takes off towards Link’s tent, stuffing his sweaty hat into his back pocket along the way. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous about this. It isn’t like they’re _together_ or anything; they’re just having fun with each other. And yet, he still ends up swiping his palms on his pants multiple times and running a hand through his messy hair before pulling back the flap in Link’s tent.

“Link?” he calls out as he steps through the makeshift door. 

Link is sitting on the edge of his bed, towel drying his hair that’s still wet from the aforementioned shower. His face lights up for a moment when he sees Rhett, but just as quickly it falls back into a neutral expression. Rhett huffs and takes the couple of quick strides from the doorway to the bed. 

“What’s wrong with you?” He might as well just come out with it, get it over with so they can hopefully move past it and go back to their fun.

Link sighs, fidgeting his fingers in his lap, eyes downcast. He seems... _sad_ almost. Or maybe Rhett is seeing things? He doesn’t know, so he waits for Link to answer. 

“What happens after I leave?” Link asks softly, avoiding Rhett’s eyes. Rhett sucks in a sharp breath, not expecting such a question. He himself hasn’t even thought about it. Link leaving after six weeks was something he didn’t _want_ to think about anyway, so he shoved it to the back of his mind and focused on other things. “I’m gone in about two and a half weeks, Rhett.” 

Heaving a sigh, Rhett sits next to Link. “What brought that up?” Link shrugs, a quick up and down motion, and groans, head falling into his hands. 

“Hey, hey, this is supposed to be some fun, remember? Talk to me. What’s got you worrying about this?”

Link looks up at him finally. Rhett can tell he’s uneasy; recognizes the same expression he saw in Link’s face yesterday morning when he came trudging out of the jungle, notebook in hand and a tightness between his eyebrows. Rhett didn’t say anything, instead he chose to ignore it and get Link invested in some work, hoping whatever was on his mind would ease up with busy hands. 

“Just--” Link gnaws on his lower lip for a moment in thought. Huffing, he turns so he’s facing Rhett with one leg tucked underneath him and grabs at one of Rhett’s hands, fiddling with his fingers in silence. Waiting patiently, Rhett watches Link playing with his hands, focuses on his soft touch on his own rough skin. Finally, after a minute or so of quiet, Link flops backwards onto the bed, grunting when his head hits the pillow. “What are we supposed to do when I go home? I know this is just fun, but yesterday I was thinkin’ while I was out in the jungle, and I was so uneasy. Didn’t understand why until today.”

And Rhett gets it. He’d be lying if he hadn’t had his own moments of uneasiness. Sure he hasn’t thought anything about Link leaving, but he’s still had his moments where he felt unsure or anxious. Six weeks is plenty of time for him to get himself tangled in a mess with Link. It’s enough time for him to fall hard for the other man, if he doesn’t watch it. 

“Like you said, you’ve got little more than two weeks left. We’ve done pretty good so far haven’t we?” Rhett knocks his hand into Link’s bent knee, teasing gently until Link raises off the bed on his elbows. 

“Yeah, but--” Link starts, but Rhett squeezes and he stops talking. 

“Let’s just keep having fun, okay?” Rhett swallows past an unexpected lump of emotion forming in his throat. Feeling his own unease beginning to creep along his spine, he hauls Link back to a sitting position and tugs him forward into a kiss. “We’ll figure it out when the time comes.”

Link nods, cheeks stained pink like he’s embarrassed he even brought it up. But instead of saying anything in response, he initiates another kiss, hands smoothing along Rhett’s shoulders and down his arms as he shifts onto his knees. In one swift move, he’s straddling Rhett’s thighs and slipping his hands under Rhett’s shirt, the fingers trailing up his spine warm and causing him to shudder in anticipation. 

Unease forgotten for a while, Rhett leans back on his hands and lets Link lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for everyone's patience waiting for these chapters to come. quarantine has been kicking my butt, mental health wise. lots of anxiety and frustration about things, uneasiness about the future of my job, it's all been really taking a toll. but i promise this fic will continue! i already have chapter 13 partially figured out and ready to start, so hopefully there won't be an entire month between this one and chapter 13!
> 
> thanks for sticking with this! find me on tumblr @captainsourwolf


	13. The Watering Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link thought after a day or so the uneasiness would let up. But he was wrong. The closer the end of the week gets--the more time that slips from them--the worse he feels about his trip coming to an end in just a few days. He can’t concentrate on his article and hasn’t been able to focus while helping the others with the Randler. As Rhett comes to his tent every night, Link is sure he notices the tense set to his shoulders, the constant tapping of his pen when they’re just sitting and talking, the desperation when he gets his hands on the other man’s body even for a moment.

Link thought after a day or so the uneasiness would let up. But he was wrong. The closer the end of the week gets--the more time that slips from them--the worse he feels about his trip coming to an end in just a few days. He can’t concentrate on his article and hasn’t been able to focus while helping the others with the Randler. As Rhett comes to his tent every night, Link is sure he notices the tense set to his shoulders, the constant tapping of his pen when they’re just sitting and talking, the desperation when he gets his hands on the other man’s body even for a moment. 

It isn’t until the weekend when he’s sent the week’s outline and final draft for the article, that Rhett corners Link in the tent, expression firm. The crew has already left for their regular Saturday romp around town and won’t be back for a while, leaving the two of them alone for several hours. The thought makes Link’s skin crawl and a shiver race up his spine as he wonders what they could get up to, but then he remembers how soon he’s out of here. It stings to think about and almost makes him want to tell Rhett to leave him alone. 

Standing there in mint green cactus swim trunks and a tank top that shows off his collarbones and shoulders, Rhett looms over Link, determined set to his brow. “You got any trunks?” he asks, idly reaching out to finger at the collar of Link’s shirt. Link shivers as Rhett’s thumb brushes against his throat. He shakes his head no, swallowing thickly and wondering where Rhett is going with this. 

“Come on, I’ve got some you can borrow.”

“Borrow?” Link wonders out loud as Rhett turns on his heels and marches out of the tent. Link follows close behind. “Why do I needa borrow swim trunks?” He asks and tries his best to keep up with Rhett’s much longer strides. 

“We’re going swimming at the watering hole,” Rhett answers over his shoulder. 

“But, Rhett, aren’t there, I don’t know,” Link motions with his hand in a broad sweep, indicating the nature around them, eyebrows tented in concern. “ _Animals_ at the watering hole? Things that could _eat us_?” He hates the way his voice squeaks at the end, but Rhett just laughs and holds his tent open for Link. “Can’t we stay here?” 

“And do what?” Rhett counters, waiting for Link to step through. 

Link gets a sly grin on his face, hand coming out to rest on Rhett’s chest. “We could stay in,” he says, voice low as he bunches Rhett’s shirt in his hand and pulls him backwards into the tent. “I can show how good this mouth is.” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively, making Rhett laugh and roll his eyes. 

“We do that all the time. We’re going out, change of scenery!” Rhett gently takes Link’s hand off his chest, lips curving into a soft smile. Link huffs his protest. “You’ll be fine. I won’t let anything eat you. You’re just skin and bones anyway.” 

“I resent that,” Link grumbles but doesn’t protest any further when Rhett drops his hand back to his side. “Imma tasty morsel, they’d _love_ to eat me.” Rolling his eyes again, Rhett squats down and yanks open one of the drawers underneath his bed and begins rummaging. 

After a minute of searching, he stands and shoves a pair of red trunks at Link, ones he claims were too small to begin with and should fit Link perfectly. Link takes them from him and holds them up to himself, twisting his hips this way and that to check them out. They should fit him just fine, he thinks, and starts to head out of the tent and go back to his own to change. But he’s stopped by Rhett’s hand around his wrist before he can go very far. When he turns in confusion, he sees Rhett smiling, his green eyes imploring. 

Blushing, Link tugs his wrist free and quickly divests himself of his shorts and, after some hesitation, his underwear, never breaking eye contact with Rhett as he hooks his thumbs under the waistband and shimmies out of them. He doesn’t know why he’s blushing so hard, they’ve seen each other naked plenty of times. Although usually when they’re getting naked they’re kissing and in a desperate rush to get to the good stuff. It’s never been this intimate, never required him to be aware of Rhett’s eyes on him and what he might think. 

There’s a moment of silence after Link pulls the swim trunks on. Then Rhett clears his throat and looks away. He starts fiddling with something on his desk, his own cheeks tinged pink. The shorts fit perfectly like Rhett predicted. “You ready?” Link asks, touching Rhett’s shoulder lightly. 

Rhett nods, grabs his hat and his bag off the table, and leads Link out of the tent. Link follows, his stomach twisting in knots.

*  
Link hasn’t really _enjoyed_ the Amazon while he’s been working. There are bugs bigger than he could ever find back home, animals that could eat him, and the heat and humidity put his southern roots to shame. He’s reminded of all these things as he and Rhett trek through the jungle on a path he doesn’t recognize. Already sporting a few bug bites and sweating through his clothes, he follows closely behind Rhett, making sure to pay attention to where he steps and whether there’s anything to avoid. 

“Are we almost there?” Link whines and pulls the hem of his shirt up to swipe the sweat away from his forehead. He doesn’t notice Rhett has stopped until he nearly collides with a broad backside. “Rhett?”

Rhett holds up a hand, looking like he’s listening. Link is instantly anxious, wondering if there’s something beyond the trees he can’t see, or worse, something that _will eat him_. Link crowds in close, nose scrunching when he feels how sweaty Rhett is, but ultimately doesn’t mind as long as Rhett keeps him safe.

“Hear that?” Rhett finally asks. When Link looks up at the other man, he sees a wide smile and excitement. 

“What is it? Is it an animal?” Link grabs the back of Rhett’s shirt and tugs hard. “This is it, isn’t it? Something has finally found me—“

“Will you shut up,” Rhett glares over his shoulder at Link and points towards a clearing in the trees to their left, “and listen?” 

Glaring right back, Link does as he’s told and just listens. It takes a few seconds, but once he focuses and forgets about potential hungry jungle animals, he can hear the faint sound of rushing water. His anxieties ease and he grins, taking off for the break in the trees, Rhett laughing behind him.

Despite the weather and the bugs and the harshness of the jungle, Link can recognize the beauty of it. He’s seen the tropical flowers in all their bright colors, the birds, other small critters with their different patterns, and the trees and vines themselves. But as he jogs through the opening and onto the other side, he thinks this might be the most beautiful sight he’s seen. 

“ _Wow_ ,” Link breathes, hushed, barely audible over the series of small waterfalls rushing over the rock wall ahead. Spread out before him is the watering hole, which looks more like a lake, the water sparkling blue and reflecting the lush greenery surrounding it. Flowers are blooming everywhere he looks and if he listens hard enough he can hear the birds in the trees. The area remains untouched by civilization, the only evidence of any activity being the animal trails leading from one side to the other. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Rhett says at his side.

Link startles, forgetting Rhett was with him for a second. He laughs and nods his head enthusiastically. “Yeah, man, this is _great_!” Rhett walks ahead of him and to a spot by the water’s edge that isn’t covered by greenery. He drops his things to the ground, smiling wide when Link joins him and kicks his shoes off. 

In no time, they’re both down to only their swim trunks, shirts and shoes gone, before standing at the edge of the water together. Link pauses to take in the scene before him, Rhett still by his side and quiet when Link turns his gaze towards the other man. He’s oblivious to Link’s staring. In an instant, Link can feel his unease creeping back in; it squeezes around his chest like a vise, leaving him sucking in a breath to steady himself as he takes in Rhett’s profile. 

_I’ll be leaving him in a few days_. Link shakes his head, tries to shake the thought from his mind, but it’s no use: it’s there. Rhett must sense Link staring because he glances over, mouth stretching into a soft smile, cheeks rounding out. 

“What?” he asks, nudging Link’s shoulder with his own. “Somethin’ on my face?”

Link chuckles and nudges back with a quick swipe of his shoulder, and shakes his head. “Nah, just thinkin’.” Shrugging, he removes his glasses and folds them neatly on top of Rhett’s bag, then, without another word, takes off into the water. It’s cold on first contact and he yelps, Rhett’s booming laugh making him blush. 

As Rhett wades out to him, Link ducks under the water, getting his hair wet and allowing himself some time to hide as he crosses his legs underneath him and floats along the bottom. He stays under until his chest starts to burn with the effort, but he doesn’t come back up right away. It’s peaceful under the surface, makes him not want to leave, but his lungs are protesting the longer he forces himself to stay. So, he kicks to the surface and finds himself face to face with Rhett.

“Thought you were trying to drown yourself for a second there,” he jokes. Link smacks his chest playfully, his palm landing with a wet _smack_.

Before he can swim away, Rhett is grabbing his wrist and tugging him up, onto his toes and into a lingering kiss. Link sighs and presses closer, a shiver racing up his spine as Rhett drags wet fingertips down his side before stopping at his waist. 

“Let’s swim,” Rhett says, lips brushing against Link’s as he speaks. Reluctantly, Link moves away, wishes they could just do this and nothing else; at least then he wouldn’t have to think about his impending departure. 

But Rhett is oblivious to Link’s unease and with a yell, he’s splashing farther into the water, Link watching in amusement and wishing things were a little easier.


	14. Like Crocodiles Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun isn't so fun anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for everyone's patience with these slow updates. life sucks and it makes writing hard. bit of a longer chapter, here there be smut, since the last two chapters were supposed to have smut but didn't. 
> 
> enjoy :)

Rhett doesn’t think he’s ever been this content. It isn’t the first time he’s spent a day at the watering hole, just him and nature and his own thoughts. But this time it’s different. The trees and the flowers surrounding the watering hole are still the same, the birdsong in the canopy is the same, everything he’s grown to love about this place is the _same_. But the feeling—the contentment, the peacefulness—has changed. 

As he floats on his back, eyes closed to the sun and ears attuned to the humming beside him, he thinks back on the day. The weather was perfect from the time they arrived, heat and humidity bearable compared to other days where it was stifling and stole the breath from their lungs. The water was, and still is, warm, temperature just right for swimming on a lazy Saturday. He can’t remember any other time the watering hole was so devoid of animals wandering around, but today the only critters he’s seen were birds flying above and the occasional lizard and frog. 

Link’s hand bumps into his, followed by a foot brushing against his calf as he floats by, and Rhett grins and knows instantly today has been different because of Link. His presence by Rhett’s side has brought a contentment that Rhett didn’t think was possible in the middle of the jungle. Gently he nudges Link back, his hand connecting with Link’s ribs and making the other man jerk and huff out a laugh. 

“That tickles,” Link giggles and Rhett hears him splashing as he swims out of reach. Rhett glances over, one eye peeking open, and sees Link rising to his feet in the shallows and shaking his hair out. He takes in the sight of Link dripping wet, water droplets glistening on his torso in the late afternoon sun; watches the way the drops slip over every dip and divot from his collarbones to his navel. He’s a vision framed by lush greenery and sunlight, and Rhett suddenly feels a twinge of something in his chest. 

Swallowing thickly, Rhett rights himself, the water just deep enough that his toes brush the bottom. He treads the surface for a moment, watching Link run his fingers through his wet hair. Contentment is replaced with a different kind of warmth in his belly as he makes his way towards Link, standing to his full height in the shallows and taking Link by surprise when big hands land on his waist. 

“Hey there,” Link laughs. His arms come up and wrap around Rhett’s shoulders, fingers fiddling with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Can I help you with somethin’?” he asks slyly, eyebrow raising in curiosity as he strokes his fingers over Rhett’s wet curls.

Rhett hums in thought and grazes his fingertips along Link’s sides, up and down in a teasing gesture until Link is shuddering and moaning low. His eyes slip closed and the fiddling stops, his own hands coming to rest on Rhett’s shoulders. The expression on his face—eyes closed, lips parted on a moan, cheeks flushing pink—causes a flutter in Rhett’s chest, has him cupping Link’s face and meeting him in a kiss.

They stand there entwined in the shallows for what feels like a long time, but is only a few moments. Rhett kisses Link deeply, pressing forward and nearly overtaking him with his height and size, as the warmth in his belly. Link backs off with a gasp, nails digging into Rhett’s shoulder hard enough to sting. Rhett is sure there will be marks later, but right now he doesn’t care. He kisses Link again, harder than the last, and guides him backwards out of the water, not stopping till they’ve reached their towels spread out on the ground. 

Clumsy as ever, Link stumbles on the strap of Rhett’s bag lying on the ground beside the towels. Huffing indignantly when Rhett laughs, Link catches himself on Rhett’s shoulders. It’s a brief reprieve from the growing intensity of the moment, and Rhett can’t help but laugh more. 

“Hush,” Link says, smacking Rhett’s chest with the back of his hand after he steadies himself. 

“You’re such a clumsy idiot,” Rhett chuckles. Link pokes his bottom lip out in a slight pout and the rush of affection makes something in Rhett’s chest twinge again. He pushes it down, won’t think about it too much right now, and kisses Link softly. 

“You love it,” Link mumbles in reply. In an instant, he freezes up, just for a second, eyes widening briefly, but Rhett doesn’t miss it. He chooses to ignore it, though, and cups Link by the chin for another kiss.

Hands begin to wander over his back and chest, nimble fingers tickling around his ribs and waist. Link stops at the strings of Rhett’s trunks, teasing as he tugs on the knot until it’s loose. He nips at the line where beard meets neck, trailing lower to protruding collarbones where he sucks a mark in the thin skin there. Rhett sighs, his sigh turning into a groan when Link tucks his hand into the front of the shorts and around his cock. 

“Any chance of someone finding us way out here?” Link murmurs and strokes Rhett once base to tip. He does it again, slowly, teasing, fingers loose around the shaft. Rhett feels himself harden under Link’s touch, making him groan.

Rhett shakes his head in answer, knowing that no one else will happen upon them. He’s the only one that’s ever been in this area and in the few months he and the crew have been in Peru, he hasn’t seen anyone come through. It is his own private space, his place to get away, and now he has Link here, by his side. He sees the grin widen Link’s mouth, and then he’s removing his hand and falling to his knees on the rough ground, every move full of cockiness and confidence. Rhett watches as Link grasps the waistband of his swim trunks; as he presses a hot, open-mouthed kiss to Rhett’s lower belly and tugs the wet material half-way down his thighs; and as he flattens his tongue at the base of Rhett’s dick and drags it along the underside all the way to the head, sloppy and wet.

Link wastes no time wrapping a hand around Rhett’s cock and the other gripping tightly on his hip. With a soft hum, he sucks the head into his mouth. Rhett’s chest hitches, breath catching as Link takes him further, wet heat enveloping him. His abs clench and he tangles a hand in Link’s hair, the strands damp and knotted between his fingers as he holds on; he doesn’t push, doesn’t urge Link forward, but desperately wishes he would move faster, give Rhett more. 

The hand around Rhett’s cock comes to rest on the back of his thigh, Link digging his fingers in and sinking his mouth down the rest of the way until he can go no further. Rhett moans when Link swallows then drags his tongue along the thick vein on the underside on his way back. Link moans around him, the vibrations making Rhett’s dick twitch and his hips jerk. 

“ _Fuck_ , Link,” Rhett curses, groaning long and loud when Link sucks the head and laps at the slit. 

Head tipping back to the sky, Rhett grips Link’s hair tighter, urges him back down as far as he can go. Link squeezes his thigh and bobs his head, effectively stealing the breath from Rhett’s lung and dragging him closer to the edge. The longer he stands there, Link on his knees in front of him and talented mouth around his cock, the more his legs start to shake and the harder his heart pounds in his chest. He’s lucky no one can be found for a few miles all around, otherwise they would hear his grunts and groans and his curses in response to the way Link is working him. 

He’s dangerously close already, the telltale clench of his abs and heat in his stomach causing him to tug Link off with a wet _pop_. Link looks a little dazed, his lips a pretty pink and slick with spit and precum, hair tangled around Rhett’s fingers. He sits back with a smirk and swipes the mess from his chin, watching as Rhett kicks his shorts off the rest of the way and sinks to his knees unceremoniously. 

A second passes and Link just sits, waiting, fingers twitching on his own legs where they rest, blue eyes flicking between Rhett’s face and over his shoulder to the water, the sky, back and forth as if he can’t focus on anything. He seems—he seems _restless_ and anxious, like the past few days of uncertainty and uneasiness haven’t wavered, like the reassurance that they’ll figure everything out didn’t appease him in the slightest. His cocky demeanor from a few minutes ago has all but disappeared, and the longer he sits, waits, and stares, the more he fidgets. 

And Rhett, he doesn’t know what to say to take his mind off of it. Link has been around long enough that Rhett feels like he knows him well. He knows Link is anxious and cranky, he gets grumpy and thinks the jungle is out to kill him, he’s confident with his hands and mouth and entire body, he’s a talented and uptight journalist. But the one thing he doesn’t seem to handle very well are emotions. Serious ones, anyway. They haven’t talked beyond this, the two of them, just being a way to have fun with each other, or what will happen when Link leaves home for New York. 

Will he be sad to go? Rhett likes to think he would be. Will he get home, unpack, and forget all about Rhett and the crew? The days spent working seamlessly beside Rhett, the accident on the trail, the quiet moments in their tent? Or will he forget the nights he thought he was hidden watching everyone around the fire, the nights he joined them, the days and nights with just the two of them? 

Rhett is suddenly plagued with the thoughts and in a desperate move, reaches for Link. Link doesn’t flinch away; instead, he meets Rhett halfway and groans into a kiss that’s more teeth than tongue, his hands fitting nicely in the divots between Rhett’s ribs. Rhett shoves him away, tells him, “Get those off.” Link practically throws himself to the ground on his back and raises his hips to pull off his shorts, flinging them somewhere to the side and sitting up on his elbows. 

He’s flushed neck to chest, the water from their swim having dried a long time ago and replaced with a sheen of sweat. His cheeks heat as Rhett takes in the sight of him; from his eyes and mouth, over his chest and down the fine trail of hair leading to his groin. Rhett swallows hard and grazes his fingertips lightly over Link’s cockhead, stomach twisting when Link moans and drops his head between his shoulders. 

Quickly Rhett digs into his bag for the lube he stashed there hours ago, before he decided they were going out and forced Link into his swim trunks and took off into the trees. The bottle lands squarely on Link’s chest and Link huffs. 

“Somebody came prepared,” he teases. 

Rolling his eyes, Rhett places his hands on Link’s knees, staring the other man down as he gently spreads his thighs and fits himself in the space there. Immediately, Link wraps his legs around Rhett’s hips, digging his heels into firm muscles. 

“Rhett, I—“ he starts, then pauses. Rhett can see his Adam’s Apple bob with how hard he swallows and the way he’s not looking directly at Rhett anymore. “I’m—“

“Be quiet,” Rhett hushes and grabs the lube off Link’s chest. Link clamps his mouth shut and rolls his hips up, uses his heels as leverage to slide his cock along the crook of Rhett’s thigh, head catching on Rhett’s balls briefly and leaving a sticky trail that makes him shudder. He pops the cap on the small bottle and squeezes an ample amount on his first two fingers, tosses it back to Link’s chest and drops his hand to tease at Link’s hole. 

Link whines as Rhett circles his hole a couple more times before pressing his middle finger in to the first knuckle with slight resistance. He watches the way Link’s eyes flutter a bit, then he’s pumping his finger a few times before pulling out and coming back with two. Link hisses and whines some more, but soon he’s relaxing enough that his whines turn to low moans as Rhett fingers him open. Rhett focuses on the movement of his fingers in and out of Link’s body, the wet sounds of the lube as he stretches him open, the birds singing in the trees as the afternoon sun begins its descent below the horizon; anything but the intense blue staring up at him and the clenching in his chest. 

“Come on, I’m ready,” Link moans and rocks his hips restlessly. Rhett’s hand stutters to a stop. He removes his fingers and drops to his elbows around Link whose chest is rising and falling rapidly underneath him. His cock twitches against Rhett’s belly, his eyes fluttering closed. Rhett drops a kiss to his lips, to his chin, on his throat, as he grasps his own dick and lines himself up. Link sighs when the blunt head pushes in and Rhett grazes his teeth across Link’s jugular. 

“ _God_ , Link,” Rhett mutters as he pushes in until he’s flush with Link’s ass, legs around his hips tightening and Link moaning high and loud. The sound drowns out the sounds of nature around them. Rhett lets out a groan of his own. 

Hands coming up and squeezing around Rhett’s ribs, Link moans again, louder, and on an exhale, “I’m leaving soon.” Rhett ignores him in favor of pulling out halfway, as far as he can with Link’s thighs vice-like around him, and fucking back into him deep, an ache building in his chest that he doesn’t like. He starts a slow pace this way, with nails digging into his skin, sure to leave marks. 

The ground under his knees is rough, despite the towels, and he can hear nocturnal animals mingling with the sighs and grunts falling from his own mouth. Link is loud and the harder he thrusts the louder Link gets, his utterance from moments ago forgotten. He clings to Rhett’s body and Rhett’s arms begin to shake where he holds himself above Link. They’re close, but not close enough, and Link tries to drag him closer with sweaty hands and clenching thighs. Rhett can feel his orgasm creeping closer, warming him from the inside out, so he picks up his speed, thrusts losing their rhythm. 

“I know you can get louder, let me hear it,” Rhett says and thrusts deep, hips stilling for a moment to catch his breath before starting again. He wants to remember the sounds Link makes when they’re together like this, commit it all to memory so when he leaves Rhett has something to think about when it’s too quiet around camp. Link squirms and whines and tries to rub his cock on Rhett’s belly in sync with Rhett’s thrusts, but gives up with a groan and just holds on. On a particularly hard thrust, Link shouts and Rhett grins, nipping at his throat. “There you go. Put the crocs to shame.” 

Laughing, Link squeezes tighter, digs his hands into the towels as Rhett nearly bends him half and fucks into him. He’s sweating, it’s dripping down his back and forehead, and the air is growing thick around them from humidity and the heady combination of their body heat and sex. He’s close, and he can tell Link is too by the way his eyes roll back and the white-knuckled grip he has on the towel. 

Desperate to finish, Rhett grinds against Link’s ass and wraps a hand around his cock, earning him another loud moan. He thumbs the precum from Link’s cockhead and smears it around, slicks his way down and back up. Link thrusts up shallowly into the tunnel of Rhett’s fist once, twice, and on the third time, he’s cumming with a shout that echoes around them. Rhett groans at the sight of him painting his chest and Rhett’s hand a sticky-white mess. 

Link slumps to the ground, one leg falling from around Rhett’s waist, but otherwise, he doesn’t let go. He threads his fingers through Rhett’s damp hair and drags him down into a kiss, teeth nibbling at his lower lip, hips lazily rolling to help get Rhett off. All it takes is Link clenching around him and Rhett tips over the edge, burying his face in Link’s neck as he cums inside him hot and slick and groaning. 

When he’s finished and shaking, he slips out with his chest heaving and manages to roll to the side without crushing Link. He looks over at Link, sees his eyes closed and his mouth parted as he attempts to catch his breath. Hand in his hair and other splayed on his chest, skin glistening with sweat and cum, he looks perfectly blissed out. Rhett hums in appreciation, leaning over to kiss his shoulder and lay his head there until he can breathe again. 

“You’re leaving soon,” Rhett mumbles, heart thudding in his chest and making him ache all over again. With the high of sex dissipating, he’s acutely aware of what Link said, how it made him feel in the moment. Like all the air was sucked out of the atmosphere with enough force to make his chest seize; like there was an iron grip around his throat at the reminder that Link is _leaving soon_. 

Link makes a painful-sounding noise and Rhett grabs him, pulling him in close to his side and kissing his shoulder over and over. By now, the light of day is mostly gone, sky darkening and stars beginning to shine above them; something hollers in the trees and crocs bellow for their mates. Rhett laughs, a distraction for them both from the moment. 

“You definitely put the crocs to shame,” he chuckles. Link doesn’t laugh, but Rhett does feel him breathe deep and let it out slowly. “Probably scared them away, made ‘em think there was some competition in the area.” Link still doesn’t laugh. 

Instead, he shimmies out of Rhett’s grip and silently rises from the ground. Rhett can make out the expression on his face--tight around his eyes, lips pressed together, eyes steely in the rising moonlight--and frowns. Sitting up, he opens his mouth to say something, anything, but Link walks off towards the water and wades in until the water is at his hips. He begins scooping water to rinse himself off, then he just stands there and tips his head to the night sky. 

Rhett pretends like he doesn’t hear the shuddering breath Link sucks in. He stands and goes to the water, does the same with his own mess, bumps shoulders with Link who jerks away. It stings more than it should for two people that are only having fun. But the weight of Link leaving in just a few short days settles around them, makes the air heavier than the humidity ever could. 

“Link,” Rhett whispers. He’s afraid if he speaks too loudly something will break, drive Link away too soon. “ _Link_.” 

“I--” Link swallows so hard Rhett hears it. Then he’s turning in the water and looking up at Rhett. “I have to finish my work. I’m...I’m leaving soon and I have to finish everything and send it off.”

“Link, don’t do this.”

“It’s just fun, Rhett. We’re just having fun, I--let’s go. I don’t wanna get lost.” 

Without another word, Link splashes back to land and Rhett deflates. He joins Link after a few moments and helps him pack everything up. They put their clothes back on in silence, check to make sure they have everything in silence, and they leave--in silence. Rhett feels his chest constrict as he leads Link to the treeline, the other man steadfastly ignoring him as he follows. 

Fun doesn’t feel so fun anymore.


	15. Two Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Two days_ nags at the back of his mind. Link places a hand on Rhett’s chest, shakes his head and nudges him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.....hello, three months later. For anyone actually waiting on a new chapter and willingly reading and just still being here, thank you. I'm sorry it has taken so long to get this update but if you follow me on Tumblr or Twitter, then you know life has been incredibly difficult. And if you don't, then just know life has been incredibly difficult. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to get here. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Alisha and Sydney for looking over this for me!! <3
> 
> PS: Sorry it's kinda short.

_Link,_

_Great work on the article, as usual! We will meet when you get back and go over the finer details to get this baby ready for its debut! Give yourself a pat on the back, you deserve it._

_Your flight details are attached. Enjoy your last days in the jungle, I’ll see you soon._

_S. W. Levine_   
_Editor_   
_Mythical Science Magazine_

Seated at the ancient computer, Link stares at the open email, reading it for the fifth time. Every word makes his fists clench tighter where they rest beside the keyboard. It took two days to finish his article and send it off for approval and another day for Stevie to get back to him. During that time he’s worked himself up, anxiety about leaving ticking away like an annoying clock at the back of his mind. There’s only two days left before he and Chase set out to the local airport where they will catch a flight to their next location and all the way back to the states. The camp has been alive with a flurry of activity, the crew prepping for their first delivery of fossils back to the university. He’s listened from his tent, but hasn’t joined, too scared of potentially facing Rhett to leave the safety of the indoors.

The longer he sits there, reading the email until he’s memorized it, the longer his chest knots into a big ball of dread and nerves. This won’t do, so he closes the program on the screen and abruptly stands, chair tipping backwards in his haste to leave the communications tent. Where he’ll go he doesn’t know yet; the last three days have been spent in isolation, completing his work, not thinking about Rhett and their last moment alone together, nor has he been speaking to anyone except Chase about the last set of photos for the article. His time has been spent business-like and busy. 

The feeling that settles in the pit of his stomach when he thinks about leaving in two days makes it worse. 

Outside of the tent, the air is heavy with humidity from a fresh, middle-of-the-night rainfall. The ground is soggy under his shoes as he takes off for a trail he seems to know so well. He passes Jenna and Emily, both of them working diligently preparing some of the smaller Randler bones for transport. They look up when he passes and Jenna smiles at him, but he pays her no mind and keeps going. He makes his way through the camp until he’s stepping through the trees onto the familiar trail. 

It’s stupid to run off on his own again, he knows this. Every time he’s just taken off something has happened; whether it’s the fear of something eating him, getting lost, or actually getting hurt, something always comes up. But this time his path is clear, he isn’t filled with anxiety about every sound, and when he arrives at the spot that overlooks the river he settles on the wet ground without caring.

Link sits and he admires the view and he thinks. The jungle has not been kind to him in many ways—awful bug bites, humidity that steals his breath, stitches, he could go on—but it also _has_ been kind. Despite his fears and the horrors he knew the Amazon could bring, Link is almost grateful for every experience he’s had. The crew have become something close to friends, he has learned new skills, his job will surely prosper when he returns.

And then there’s Rhett. 

Just thinking about him makes Link’s hands shake in his lap. He swallows and fidgets with his fingers, shoves his glasses further up his nose. The humidity is thick today after the rain and combined with his walk, he’s sweating as he sits there. He focuses on that, on the sweat rolling down his back and the way his glasses fog up, anything except Rhett. He isn’t ready to think about Rhett. 

So he continues to sit and think about everything else for a little while.

*  
The rest of the day passes in quiet contemplation. After an hour of sitting on the overlook, Link made his way back to camp where he washed up, grabbed a snack, and retreated to his tent to hide once again. The camp was mostly deserted save for Morgan and Jenna going over data, the rest of the crew off doing other important things. In the safety and seclusion of his tent, Link sprawled out on his bed and stared at the canvas ceiling.

Over the course of the afternoon his thoughts have wandered back and forth from the crew, his trip, Rhett, and the one thing he tries not to think about: going home. It’s almost time, these last couple of days will be gone before he knows it, and then he’ll be back in New York behind his desk finalizing the article. Link heaves a sigh and throws an arm across his face, hoping to block out the thoughts racing through his mind. 

But it’s no use. His mind keeps wandering until the only thing left is Rhett. Rhett with his long body and his kind eyes and laid back demeanor; his touch and the sounds he makes; the way his hands look when he’s expertly picking and dusting off fossils. _Everything_. And it stings. Link’s chest aches thinking about the other man. He didn’t come to the jungle looking for whatever this is, but somehow he has found it and he’s drowning in it.

The sound of the crew’s nightly music never comes and Link doesn’t realize it’s missing until it’s well after dark and the silence becomes deafening. He’s grown used to their ritual after a hard day’s work. As he sits up and swings his legs over the side of his bed, his body protests lying in one position so long. He winces and stretches, spine popping and providing immediate relief, and it’s then he notices the glow of a fire through the edges of the tent’s door. 

Curious, Link stands and carefully unties and peels back the flap. He pokes his head out only to be met with an empty camp and a small fire. Except for one lone person sitting by the fire. 

Rhett sits with his legs stretched out in front of him, one arm dangling over the side of his chair and a beer loosely held in his grip. His other hand props his head up. Link stares, fingers gripping the material in his hands tightly enough his knuckles turn white. But he doesn’t let go. Instead he stares. He watches the way the flames highlight Rhett’s profile, the furrowed brow and the strong nose, down further across the slope of his neck and his chest. Link swallows, reminded of that first night when he stood in this very same spot and admired Rhett from afar. Seems so far away compared to now.

“I know you’re standin’ there, Link.” 

Rhett’s voice startles Link, making him jerk and reel backwards until he’s back inside his tent. He didn’t realize Rhett knew he was watching. He takes a deep breath to steady his wildly beating heart, hoping Rhett leaves it at that and doesn’t come looking. But after a moment of silence the tent flap is being pulled back and Rhett steps inside, his tall frame backlit by the orange glow of the fire. 

“Rhett, I—I was just—“ Link stumbles over his words as he finds himself being backed into the side of his mattress. Rhett stalks forward in two big strides, looming over Link in the near total darkness of the space. 

“You were what? _Hiding_ again?” Link can’t make out much of Rhett’s face but he is sure the other man is mad. He sounds mad. “You’ve been hiding from me for days.”

Sighing, Link hangs his head, chin practically touching his chest. Rhett isn’t wrong. He has been hiding. He’s been avoiding Rhett like the plague, staying in his tent and working like that will solve all his problems and distract him from his inevitable departure.

“What gives, Link?” Rhett asks, voice resigned. He turns and sits, patting the spot next to him until Link joins him. Link puts distance between them instead of sitting close; he’d much rather be close to Rhett, to touch him and smell him, to just be near him before all their time is finally gone. But he keeps his distance.

“I’m leaving, _soon_ , and—“

Rhett cuts him off with a gruff, “ _Yeah_ , I remember. You’re leaving, you’re gone.” He sighs heavily and scrubs a hand over his face. “What happened? We were just having a good time. And now—now _this_.”

“Rhett, I didn’t—we never should have—“ Link trips over his words, not sure what he wants to say or how to say it without making things worse. “It started not being so fun anymore.” 

Another sigh and Rhett scoots over. He turns so he’s facing Link and reaches out, finding Link’s hand and squeezing it. They sit that way for a moment, in silence, Link too afraid to say something for fear of ruining anything again. He likes Rhett holding his hand, thumb moving swiftly across the back in a soothing manner, and he wants to say something, _anything_. 

Instead he shakes Rhett’s hand off and stands up. “Don’t make this harder, please.” Link steps back when Rhett stands and tries to close the gap between them. 

“What? You leaving?” Link flinches at the rising frustration in Rhett’s tone. “As if it isn’t hard enough,” he murmurs, and this time Link doesn’t move when Rhett takes two big steps forward, too close in the already small space. He sucks in a breath and tilts his head back to see Rhett’s face.

In the dark and this close, Rhett’s face is cast mostly in shadow, the waning firelight outside providing little light to see. But his eyes are shining and his mouth is turned down in a slight frown and Link lets out a shaky breath. It would be easy to grab the other man by the shirt, drag him down into a kiss, spend the last two days locked away in the tent and making up for all the time Link has hidden from him. Rhett licks his lips and Link feels his resolve weakening. 

_Two days_ nags at the back of his mind. Link places a hand on Rhett’s chest, shakes his head and nudges him away. 

“You should go. I have a lot of packing to do tomorrow, to get ready for—“

Before he can finish, Rhett is turning and leaving, the tent flap snapping harshly back into place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for liking, commenting, and subscribing!!


End file.
